


Can love happen twice..???

by NutcaseNJ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NutcaseNJ/pseuds/NutcaseNJ
Summary: Harry married Lord Slytherin, a widower.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 59
Kudos: 356
Collections: Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum's Challenge Fics





	1. Chapter 1

A Tomarry story.  
I hope you guyz will enjoy this.  
There won't be much chapters. I am sure there will be grammar mistakes and typos. I hope inwill get better.

Disclaimer : the Harry Potter series belong to J.K Rowling. I am just writing some fictions using her characters.

PART 1

Today i am getting married.

To a man i don't know anything about.

My father told me its important to get married to him. For our family. He, my soon to be husband is a famous lord of Britain, from one of the oldest line. Slytherin. 

Lord Thomas Marvolo Slytherin.

He is 8 years older than me. Handsome and good at everything he does. That is what i heard. So many people send letters and presents to me. I know, i am entering to his world. So i am going to be a part of everything. I got special lessons including dance.  
And all i know is...'I am nervous'.  
and 

Afraid.

*********

The venue was beautiful.  
He looked so handsome in his robes. I blushed at his first glance. He kept a normal face. He never said i looked good. No comments from him. After the ceremony, we danced.  
My heart was beating so high that i felt i will faint at any moment. But we managed. Throughout the party i tried my best to not to blush like a teenage girl.  
I bid bye to my family. My father and My step mother Dora and my little princess Amaaya.  
They are happy for me. 

*******

Slytherin manor was like a castle. Like hogwarts. Not that big. But too big for a home.  
I always wanted a simple home. With 2-3 bedrooms and a good kitchen etc etc.  
He told a house elf to give me tour of the mansion. And at the end the house elf named Heera showed me my room.  
Not 'our' room. Just mine. 

She told me that no body can go to master's chamber. Its Lord's space. If he want me there, he will take me there himself. All my belongings were in the new room. It was too big for me. I unpacked and after a bath changed to a comfortable pyjamas.  
That night he never showed up at my door.  
Somewhere i felt relieved.  
Somewhere i felt disappointed, your lawfully wedded husband not showing up in your wedding night is kind of rejection isn't it.. ??  
I don't know.  
But he is a powerful lord. May be he was busy. I told to me the same reason for so many days after that.

*******

I lived comfortably in the Slytherin manor.  
I had everything. My wishes and needs were their commands. The house elf looked after me well. But i haven't met with my newly wedded husband that week. He wasn't in the manor.  
I read books from the library it was vast.  
Different books about different magic.  
A lot of books about parsel magic.  
I never disclosed to anyone that i can talk with snakes. James would never approve that and Dumbledore may think i am going to be a dark lord. I found my ability it at the age of 12, when i was in Hogwarts. I never told anyone. May be my slytherin side did that.  
When i got the proposal from Slytherin i panicked. I thought somehow he found my secret. But he never did.  
I was a Ravenclaw at Hogwarts. But,  
A slytherin in my heart.  
a story unknown to everyone. The hat wanted to put me in slytherin. But that would have made my school years a disaster. And the hat understood my reasons.

Seven years of Hogwarts was the best thing happened in my life. After my mother's death nothing was proper in James life. She died in a fight with Grindelwald's followers. With Dumbledore's continuous effort James got married again, to an order member. Nymphadora Tonks, a half blood cousin of sirius, she was nice. She tried to form a bond with me. Which somewhat succeeded. I like her. But she was never a mother. She was a friend. And James always missed Lily. My real mother. Which made it harder for Dora. Since i became the heir for Peverelle line i left my Potter title to Dora's little girl, 'Amaaya Potter' my half sister. I know she will need it.  
I miss them all except James. He never did anything good for his family. He loved my mother, that's it.  
*****

When James told me about Lord Slytherin's proposal, i was surprised. But i thought may be this is my chance for a change. He told me the Lord is genuinely interested in me as person, would like to marry me. I am a hopeless case in romance. I wanted to take it slow. To know him, date him and everything. But James told me due to some political reason the marriage have to be conducted soon. Right after my graduation from Hogwarts. But Dora told me, she doesn't know about lord Slytherin's intention, but James have debts which is to be paid before House Potter's name destroyed. When i realised his wrong doings with the Potter assets, i took the Lord power's from him. Since i am the Lord Peverelle, it was easy. Potter line is a sub line emerged from Peverelle. I appointed a new goblin who can manage the estate and finance. I made sure by the time Amaaya took her Lady ship, Potter house will be back to its Prime.

*****

I talked once with Lord Slytherin, before our wedding. In a muggle coffeehouse, he was charming. Not much talkative but he expressed his interest to get to know me. He told me after his husband's death he wasn't interested in a new relation but his mother insisted for his remarriage. From his talks i understood he is still in love with his dead husband. A cousin i never known or interacted. But what i missed from Lord Slytherin was a smile. He never did smiled at me. Not looked at my face much...  
*****  
The days went like this. From Heera i understood Lord Slytherin comes at night late and leave early. Slowly i realised my excuses aren't working. He is avoiding me....  
That is why in waited for the response from my friend from France. Since i haven't keyed into the floo or the manor ward, i was literary stuck in the manor. I never got a chance to meet my husband to make necessary arrangements.

Then one day, it was a Christmas day. I got reply from my friend in France. One of the defense and charm master accepted me to be their protege. I felt happy after a long time.

When i reached the dining hall. He was there with his infamous familiar Nagini. He was in his normal robes. But he was there. It was the first time i met him after our marriage. When i sit at the table he smiled at me. Just once. His eyes never did. I don't know why i have this obsession with his eyes. But somehow i know if he laughed his eyes will twinkle. Not the Dumbledore kind of twinkle. I imagined it to be a sexy twinkle. Something smooth and lovely but same time handsome.

#talk to your new mate master#  
It was Nagini instructing Lord Slytherin.  
My amusement at Nagini's words should be interpreted wrongly by the Lord. He thought my amusement is at his familiar. I never corrected it. I know, someday it will help me. Or my slytherin side thought so.

#shut up and have your food Nagini# he just hissed back. His words were combined with magic which made Nagini silent. Rest of the breakfast was uneventful.

I continued with my food. 

'I would like to talk with you' i stated at end of the breakfast.

'Okay'  
After breakfast he guided me to his study. Which he opened with a parsel tongue password. 

'For ever Evan'

That was the password.  
I didn't knew what to feel about that. I know Evan Philip Potter was his first husband's name. Still he keeping it as his password shouldn't have surprised me. Because our relationship was nowhere. It isn't even started. He never gave it a chance.  
But it did hurt me. This happened with me always. Nothing normal is written in my fate. I know...  
I took a deep breathe, before entering his study.  
********

I wanted to talk him about my masters. Charms and Defense was my main. 

"I have applied for my master's in France. I have to start in coming January.. i got a confirmation from one of the Masters through my friend so.." i started without introduction. I just want to done with this. I was planning to request his time through a letter. Since he is here i thought it is better this way. 

'Can't you do the masters in Britain itself' was his reply. I don't know why but i felt angry.  
" I just want a change, and France have better scope and opportunities, its for 3 years" i am not going to gave him details, if he is not interested. 

"Here you will have duties. You handling everything from France... It is not possible. I insist you better to do it in Britain. I have contacts i can make the arrangements too." Lord slytherin said in a strict tone. Which made me angrier.

"No...i want to go away from this place."my voice got harsher with each words.

"This is your home, Harry. Why do you want to run" his tone was merciless.

I felt my heart getting heavy with all this. I am getting angry at my fate. Nothing was ever normal. But what come out was entirely different.

"You do remember my name...???  
Thank merlin for small mercies. I thought you must have forgot it." My tone was dripping with sarcasm.

"Harry" it was a warning i knew that. But i didn't stopped. After a month and half i am talking with a human being. That made me too frustrated. I didn't have access to Floo. I don't have means to meet my friends. I never got a chance to do anything other than eat and sleep. The library was nice but a human can't survive with just books. And i was married to the famous lord. Who is considered to be the powerful man in the country. People thought i was the luckiest guy on the earth and all i got was rejection and ignorance. I am done with him. With this life. I am just fed up.

"Yes. We have been married for one and half month. Do you know that. You talked to me once at the coffee house. I haven't seen you after the wedding day. Were you looking for a prisoner, please enlighten me. I am not going to sit here for your sadistic pleasures. I want to do masters in France and i will go" i was astonished at my own words. I was never a person to express my anger. I was always a peace talker. Never much angry. But he made me do that today. After ignoring me for 45 days he want me to stay back. To look after what....??? His manor and house elf's..???

But my reaction made him more angry. I know, anyone of us have to back down. I thought its better to control my tongue. But,  
His face twisted with a sadistic glee. I suddenly realised, whatever he is going to tell. Is going to hurt me. I waited.

"Oh..you are angry Mr. Potter..little Harry Potter..but for what...??? Ignorance of your handsome rich husband, what do you want Harry, a first night, is the master degree, France and everything is just to get my attention, isn't it. ???. Dear hubby." It was venom in his words.  
"A eighteen year old Boy who want his husband to gave him what harry...tell me. Do you want me to touch you harry, to kiss, to do all those..." he raised his eyebrows at me.  
I felt disgusted. He thought my rebellion is for sexual frustration. My anger rolled around me. My magic got out of control with his each words.  
End of his words he forcefully pulled me to his body..he took a handful of my hair. My face close to his face his red eyes looking direct to my eyes. I tried to control the inner turmoil. My magic start to act.  
I don't know why but he is being unaware about the surroundings, and start to close the remaining distance between us, our face. His lips touched mine. It was an assault, no love no care. It was meant to be an insult. No love was there. Anger to prove his point. 

Disrespect. 

That was the last nail.

My magic got released. His body thrown away by my magic. I was violent.. the shelf was shaking the glass top of his table destroyed. Nothing was in place. And i stood there where he left me. With my magic swirling around me like a protection. It was indeed a protection my mother casted on me. With her magic and blood. My magic is my mother. Who got offended due to the treatment of my namesake husband. 

When lord slytherin came back to his sense he left the study. Without a word. I sat there for sometime. Before i got up and walked to his private chamber.  
**********

I directly went to his private chamber, i wanted to meet him. I wanted to clear these matters. But he wasn't there. The chamber was closed. But i got a Gryffindor idea there.

"Forever Evan..." i whispered in parsel tongue. It was a simple guess. Somewhere i expected it to work. And it worked. 

The chamber's door got opened. 

It was beautifully decorated. In green and silver. It was not like other rooms in manor. It was done for personal taste.  
I can feel it. The chamber had the warmth i yearned for all these days. A touch of love in everything.

The walls were full with magically moving pictures and i stood still at the chamber looking at my husband's smiling and laughing faces...with his dead husband who was a look-alike of me.

If someone else seen this they may think its me. 

His old husband look like me. 

And all those photos made me cry for everything i will never have. 

End of Harry's POV  
********


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Slytherin's POV

Hope you guys will like this chapter. 

Part 2

I apparated from Slytherin castle to Little hangleton. I was angry. My magic was too uncontrollable by the time i reached there. I tried to close my mind. But the anger gone too deep. I directly went to my training room. And lied down in the recliner.

I know its my fault. I was sure Harry will crack soon. I never expected him to last this much. 

Harry... he got the Potter looks. Just like Evans, except the eyes. Evan had caramel eyes. Which can look into one's soul. 

Evan, he was really magical. Not just the magic we use in other way too. He was always special. His smile, talks way of thinking. He made me forget and forgive. Otherwise i wouldn't have made peace with my past.

I had a bad childhood. My mother was too weak to look after me. My father hated us. He treated us like filth, and it never left a good impression in my mind. 

My father was rich, even thkugh he never wanted me. He left a heavy sum for my future. But the life at little hangleton was horrible. The muggles treated me like a devil. They threw stones at me. They thought my magic should be punished. Each time they hurted me. I did the same to them. The accidental magic gradually became intentional. I used snakes and other animals to hurt the people. That's when Dumbledore came for me. Nobody told him what they did to me. But he was well aware if my wrong doings. He grown suspicious of me. And my intentions.

That was the reason i applied for a transfer to France.  
I got transferred to another magical school, to avoid. Dumbledore's constant shadowing and spying. Evan was my Junior there. A simple boy. I don't know why i was attracted to him. We got close. Before i can comprehend, we were thick friends. He was like a tornado. He entered into my life without my permission. Made xhanges and he left. He was Gryffindor at heart. Too innocent for the world. I was so protective and possessive about Evan. 

After school when i immersed in politics and business he stood beside me. What ever decision i took he was there with me like a rock. He was the only person who thought the half blood Tom Riddle can be a lord. Who made it possible for me to claim my titles. 

We made changes together. Made things happen. Between those years we start to fall for each other. Those days were the best i ever had. The touches shy glances, stolen kisses and his beautiful red face... He proposed me. He knew i will never do that, i was pants at expressing my feelings.  
We dated like normal couples. We fought. We made up. We loved.... i still know i can never replace him. He was, he is and he will be my soul. 

We dreamed together. We did everything together. The happiness and laughter he spread in my life was unending.  
Our mothers insisted us to get married soon And we did. At the age of 22, i tied knot with him. 

I never regretted anything with Evan. He knew me inside out. What make me happy. What make me upset. Infact it was too easy to fall for him. When ever we fought, which was a normal and daily occurrence. He remained silent. Even if i screamed at his face. He kept quiet and when i stop, he made me see things right. Where ever i lose my mind, on something.  
He kept me grounded

He kept me sane

He looked after me. Like a baby.

We had perfect life. We worshipped each other. Our each day and night filled with love and passion. 

But good things will never last long.  
He was diagnosed with a magical illness. Incurable one. We travelled through different countries for the cure. Nothing. He slowly lost his weight. But he smiled till death. He never let me down. Each day he expressed his gratitude and love for me. He told me, its not the years we lived but how happily we lived, what really matters. The light never went off from his eyes. I devoted my entire time to him. Nothing was more important than him. Each morning i woke up at his bedside praying he for his life. For one more night with him, i went for sleep praying for another day with him.  
One starry night, he closed his eyes forever. Those happiness in his eyes never shone again. We lied in our garden, hugging each other. His frail body took a last shuddering breath, then he was no more. I lied there for hours with his body, it became cold. Then everything was a blur. I was half conscious when they buried him. Realising there won't be a forever with Evan was the hardest part.  
The last thing i felt about him was the coldness. It never left me again.

After some days i left France. It was too painful leaving there without him. The places we went, the shops and coffee houses we spend our happy days, the places we made love. Nothing helped me.

Returning to Britain was never in my dreams. It happened suddenly. When i got the notification from Gringotts regarding the Peverelle Lord ship. They told me Evan made me his heir, since i wasn't a direct descendant i can't be the Lord, but i have considerable power in house matters. It never interested me. But, in Britain i thrown myself into the politics. I made my name with in two years. Being a Slytherin and being descendant of slytherin both paid off.  
In a ministry thrown new year party i met Harry Potter. He was there standing at the bar counter talking with a blonde of his age. Harry looked so much like Evans. I wanted to grab him and apparate to France. To our house. My magic got excited but my sane part knows it wasn't my Evan, so i left. I never looked back. Harry was in Hogwarts, a sixth year student.later i found, he is a Potter. But i never made the connection between Potters and Peverelles.

I never looked for Harry, i knew he can never be Evan and replacing Evan wasn't an option. I had met people. I had one night stands. But i never looked for Harry. But all went to a downhill on next new year Gala. When i reached the venue, i met with Senior Malfoy. Who want me to meet his son. I waited patiently, when the dance floor suddenly got lighted i spotted Harry in hands of a blonde boy. They were laughing. Talking. He looked flushed. And i snapped. I only seen Evan there. My evan in hands of another man. The thought made me uncontrollable. I left the venue. I met with my spoke and ordered for details about Harry. That is how i found he is the Lord of the Peverelle line.

I made a trip to Gringotts, they helped me, for the right price. I planned everything. Within a week James Potter personally arranged a meeting. Where he tried to bargain a deal with me. He wanted his estates and assets free of debt and i demanded for Harry. I told him i liked Harry. He was happy. He even given an invitation to the Order of Phoenix. A group of people, ready to do anything for Dumbledore. I never rejected. I told him i will think about it.  
My planning wasn't entirely based on my possessiveness felt for Harry. If our marriage happens, it have a lot of political implications. Our fraction will grow stronger, above Dumbledore's. Currently Potter vote and Peverelle votes casted for Dumbledore. By marrying Harry, i will get the rights, which is now rested with dumbledore. I never let people know where my interest lies. Till now. But with Harry's vote i can make an announcement of my allegiance .

So it was a win-win situation for me. Before marriage i met Harry personally in a muggle coffee house. He looked good. He was worried. I wanted to assure him. So i talked about my past and future plans. a little. But looking at his face was hard. Those big green eyes made me remember that he is not Evan and i am doing something wrong. I felt bad. It somehow accused me about the mistake i am committing with an eighteen year old boy. 

Then everything happened fast. I made a deal with Lucius, i had reasons. From the back ground check i realised Harry haven't much friends but he is likeable. He was asked out by both males and females. That is not much of a surprise. He got looks and money. And he have one close friend, a slytherin. Draco Malfoy. They were enemies first. Then they both became friends after a detention. Since Harry is from a light family their friendship made me surprised.

The arrangements were done. Everything went well.

The wedding...

He looked beautiful. Just like my Evans. Except his eyes. His green eyes matched with his robes. He was all red in his face. I can affect him. Just a glare was enough to make him a stuttering mess.

He is weak willed.( Now i think, i judged him too soon)

That made me disgusted. I don't like weak willed people. Evan had a good grasp at everything.

I never thought i will marry again. I am doing this for that face. My Evans face. It shouldn't be kissed or loved by someone else. Its mine. Just mine. But giving him Evan's place was hard. He is not good enough. Evan had a good heart, Powerful magic and even though i didn't liked, he had a Gryffindor heart. Nothing was extra ordinary about Harry Potter he was weak. No mile stones in his back ground check report.  
I wanted to sneer at my new husband. But i didn't. By the look i can understand he is a stranger to all this. He must be a virgin. He blushed at my close contact. His heart was beating so high when i took him to the dance floor. I withdrew myself from him. After just one dance.

After the ceremony i returned to the castle with him. I appointed Heera as his personal elf. What ever he want he will get. After evans death i never changed the passwords, so changing it meant, changes in me. I won't change for Harry potter. I didn't want that. Evan will be always here. So i never changed it. I never informed him how to go out. I never met him. I visited him at nights. Just to see his face. I don't have to see the green eyes when he is sleeping. I can forget he isn't my Evan, when its closed. And the days passed without complaints. I thought he will make a fuss. But he didn't. So i thought its okay for him too. I lived happily. I was happy that no one will touch my Evans body. Its safe in my castle. That is all mattered.

It has been 45 days since our wedding and it is Christmas. I stayed back in the castle. I never thought we will argue over his study plans. I can't blame him. I landed in his life unannounced. It was James Potters fault Harry have to sacrifice in this marriage, and as a good Slytherin lord i took advantage of the situation. But letting him out of my sight is not acceptable. I hated it when people don't obey my orders. And he is my spouse. Since i paid his father's debt he is the lesser party. He have to keep quite.  
He didn't, which made my ego bruised. 

Each time he rised his voice, i got madder. First time in my life i was unaware the changes in my surroundings. I never felt his magic destroying the study. I just want to hurt him bruise his self respect, so i knowingly said it was his sexual frustration talking, his face showed his hurt and inner turmoil. And i kissed him. I wanted to do that before. When i first met him at new year gala. His lips was soft. I liked it. But his magic was acting strange. It was too protective of him. I understood after i thrown out by his magic. When i got back into my sense. I felt ashamed. I left. I run from the reality that i forced him. I am slipping. May be the madness of Gaunt line is taking over. But i can't blame this on anyone. I am at fault. I know. 

*****

I know i have to go back. I have to talk with him. We need to make some ground rules. Its unavoidable now. But i need to clear my head first. I can't let this happen again. And another matter i need to handle is, the report i got on Harry wasn't true. There is more. His magic...its strange.  
What ever it is... there is more to him. The green eyed eighteen year husband isn't just a doppelganger of my dead husband. After the attack i can assure that much. 

********

Harry sat there at Lord Slytherin's chamber for hours. Then he went to the floo and tried the same password.  
"Forever Evans"  
His voice was cracked but the floo got opened. He called to the malfoy manor. His friend Draco. He didn't know what to do. Should he leave or...  
Other than Draco he doesn't have much friends, Draco know him closely. Most of his secrets. 

So he called draco.

when his head appeared in the floo fire he invited him to the manor. Draco came without a second thought.

*****

Draco was just came back from his business tour. He was send to Germany by his father suddenly. A two month trip. He missed Harry's wedding. Harry was always unreachable. No floo address and letters were not deliverable. Since harry was in his honey moon period he thought its okay. But when his friends head appeared in his personal floo without announcement with his tear stained face begging him to come to his manor. He didn't thought for another minute. He went there. Harry wasn't in Potter manor. He was in Slytherin castle. The castle was ancient and beautiful but Harry....

***********

The second i landed harry hugged me. He was crying. I let him cry. After sometime when he calmed down i enquired him. What happened..

He took me to another part of the castle. The whole castle was too beautiful. I don't have words for the decorations. Family heirlooms and other things. The structure and everything made me fall in love with the place. We reached a new room. It wasn't a room, a chamber may be. It was totally different from all other part of the castle. It was too personal. The taste the room done. Walls decorates with photos of Harry and Lord Slytherin.

At first look i thought its Harry... but it wasn't. It is someone else.  
I looked at Harry questioningly. 

'That isn't me... its his first husband'  
Harry walked to the picture and traced Lord Slythrin's face. And he said  
"i haven't seen him this much happy. I never see him smile like this. I never seen him laugh. Above all that.. he never loved me Draco...it was..everything was a farce..he see someone else in my place. I haven't met him more than 3 times after our wedding...nothing changed. What i feared all this years came true. I can never be happy in my life.Aunt petunia was right...i am a horrible freak. Who will never find love or happiness...

Harry slowly sat at the floor.  
I was dumbstruck at his admissions. I was mad at Lord Slytherin, but my first priority was Harry, so i took him. With me. To my home. He can stay there for some days. As per his talks he won't be missed here. My precious Harry never deserved this..

*****

It was after 2 days lord Slytherin came back to the castle. He didn't want to face Harry. He knew he have to fix this. He have to talk to Harry, they have to reach a compromise.  
But Heera his House elf informed him. Harry wasn't in the castle. He left with his blonde friend two days back.

I got angry.

I carefully removed that thorne early. I made Lucius send his son away for two months. I didn't want him to make problem for me. As per the back ground search i done on Harry, they both had a close bond. So i purposefully avoided him.  
If he took Harry, then he is back. Should i call Lucius, or directly contact Junior Malfoy. Then i decided to make a visit to Malfoy manor. 

********


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry returns.

Disclaimer : Harry potter belongs to J.K Rowling.

Hi reader,  
Before starting with the chapter sorry for all the typos and possible grammar mistakes. Try to enjoy and let me know the response.

Part 3

Going to Malfoy manor was an abrupt decision, just like a Gryffindor rushing to trouble. I felt so, after reaching there.

I am still not ready to meet Harry. I haven't planned my moves. I don't even know why he left. Is all this drama happend because of my arguments against his further education or my behaviour...???  
Above all that, I am worried, what if HE created a scene. I don't want to put a show for Malfoy family.  
So i decided to keep it down. Not to play the mighty lord. 

Elder Malfoys were too happy to welcome me. But i can sense the younger Malfoy's irritation.

After the pleasantaries i requested to talk with younger Malfoy. With slight hesitation Lucius and Narcissa left us alone. 

"Where is Harry..?" I started without introduction. 

"He is your husband my Lord.. You are the one who should know that, where IS Harry" the blonde replied the next second. He was unnaturally calm with his words. Seems like he want to play with me. But i am not in a mood.

"Mr. Malfoy, i know you were at the castle before two days and you took Harry with you too. Tell me where is Harry, is he here or you hide him somewhere else." I added with a slight edge to my voice.  
But he just laughed.

"Hide..??? You do, think him as some kind of valuable artifact to hide..don't you . Your sick mind wanted to hide him away from the world. That's why you send me away. You locked him in that damn castle with out human contact." He rised his voice.

"I want my husband back. You are no one to come between us. It shouldn't be matter to you.. so tell me where he is." I wasn't planning to give him explanation for my behaviour. So i ignored, the truth, he was saying.

"Do you love him... did you ever loved him." He asked again impatiently.

"Its our personal matters. It doesn't concern you. Whether i locked or killed him. He is mine.." i was getting angry, with his words. Truth can make us mad i knew that.

"Yes....YOURS..you want the ownership. You just want him to be yours. To own him. Not to love him... he was right. You see someone else in his place."

It was like i getting slapped in the face.

Harry knows...

Then only i realised, how they got out from my castle. How can Harry invite his friend without opening the floo or giving access to the ward. It doesn't make sense. Why i didn't thought all this till now.   
Is malfoy a parselmouth, then also how he knew my password..  
The wards were intact, so no trespassers. The house elf can apparate through walls but the slytherin castle have precaution against it. Did he given Harry a port key. Why i didn't ask all this to Heera.. i don't know. Why that bloody kid (Harry) want to play with my sanity. Why can't he leave my mind alone. 

"Did you know anything about Harry. His past, his plans. Anything... did his damn father told you anything about his life, beforehand or he just sold him to you like a cattle for slaughter..." Draco was screaming, and he had a point i don't know anything about him. A stranger that is what harry to me. But Draco, his friend, accusing me of all this unfairness isn't acceptable. He is my Evan. Technically Harry is Evan. And Evan was mine. So Harry is mine too. Nobody have that right on him. 

"There is nothing to know about him. I know everything..."  
i know i was making a mistake with my judgements but i was angry. Anger and Gaunt madness never bode well with each other. All this unnecessary fight could have been avoided, if he stayed back.i took the easy way out by blaming every wrong doings on Harry. I know, no sane person will stay back for the torture i planned as his future, but a man can wish. That damn man-kid made me like this. Only If i get my hands on him...

But Draco malfoy laughed out again. 

"You think you figured him out. Are you really Slytherin heir. I doubt it. I really doubt it. You are not. No slytherin will underestimate a Lord of ancient house unless he proved wrong. You didn't even given him a chance and you say there is nothing to know..." Draco take a pause and the continued.  
"Lord Slytherin..he fooled the great Dumbledore for past years and you think you figured him out within past 2 months with your 3-4 encounters with him.." the Heir Malfoy was laughing at my face. Humourless.

"You considered him as a doppelganger of your dead husband. Without mind. I am sure you must ordered your minions to find information about Harry and you met him 2-3 times then you act as you know him inside out. You judged him based on all this...didn't you!!! How predictable... "   
Draco's hate and disgust were visible through his words. I felt cheap. 

Did i became so low, i am the great Tom Riddle. I deserve respect. Should i use my special Cruciatus on Malfoy heir. It won't go well i know. He is not my slave. But he will respect me then.

#You need to earn it riddle you can't make people respect you with force, its called fear, not respect#. I can hear Evan sneering at me.

I felt horrible at my thoughts. I sat back in my offered seat again. I don't know how to handle this. 

"I want to meet Harry. What ever you say i won't go unless i meet him." I told him in a defeated tone.  
" I am not here to fight. I know i did some mistakes but i want to make it right. I realised it late, that how lonely Harry must have felt there. I can change my ways. I just want to meet him. To make sure he is okay. I am sure you will give a chance to me. If not for me for Harry ." I used my most charming puppy face.

Draco malfoy did take his sweet time to give me a positive answer.

"Okay.. he is in our vacation house. I will take you there but you can't force him. If he want to stay back then that's it. He will." He sounded unsure about his own move. 

I was sure Harry won't come with me. If he know about Evan, there is less chance. But its worth a try. And i am the slytherin heir, if i can't manipulate an eighteen year old. Then Who can. I will get him back. I made my mind and shaken hand with Draco. Its a deal.

*******

The vacation house was somewhere in Hawai, a beach side house. The property had a sunny look. Draco informed Harry about my visit. so he was waiting at the portkey point. He didn't made eye contact with me. But hugged Draco and they talked with each other before Draco gone out to give us some space.

He offered me tea. I accepted it. 

"Harry.." i called to get his attention, which he ignored.

"Harry, i know i have made mistakes.i did wrong. But can we both gave it a second chance. For our relationship, I am sure we can work on this relation. You can do your masters. And you can visit Draco. I won't restrict you..."  
I tried maximum to make it sound like a good compromise.

"I know you have some misconception about our relationship. But..."

There Harry , interrupted me. First time after we met he looked into my eyes. His eyes was dull. So is his magic . The normal grace wasn't there. Its like something was off. 

"I will comeback with you. No need for blank promises. I know what i can do there. I know you will lock me again. But i am ready to come back. Please just be truthful with me. Don't lie i don't like that."  
His reply made me disappointed. I thought there is something worth within him. Something i can enjoy. From Draco's exaggeration i hoped he will try to fight my advances. I was excited for a small chase...

"I am not going for master's. I am not going to contact Draco too. I will be staying at your manor. I am ready to live there in your castle like we lived till now. I won't contact my family or friends. Whatever you say i will obey it.  
But Lord Slytherin, one thing.. this is your last chance. your only chance to prove you deserve me.." the smile appeared in his face made me confused. Is he bluffing.. did someone put him under imperious. I even checked my magic. Because, when i was child,i had this effect on people. My magic will keep people under imperious for my benefit.

Everything was good. He is ready to comeback as my prisoner. I felt confused. Is he doing it for money. Or he is behind something else.  
I expected him to demand an explanation for locking him, for his similarity to Evan...  
I expected him to a bit better. In terms of handling the negotiations. He is so bland.  
I felt angry at myself for marrying someone with such weak heart. Is he a hufflepuff. 

For the last two days i thought, he is different. Not the magical powers.. but something more... may be the spirit like Evan, the spirit to live and fight. But this kind of weakness made me think of my mother. When she fallen love with my father she did the same. She ran behind him leaving everything. I know what is love feel like. I loved Evan like hell. It is a kind of madness. 

But leaving everything for someone who can love us back and who can never love us is two different matter. Consent is important in love.   
If he is doing this for love, he is wrong.  
I will never love him back. I can't.   
He is not my type. I wanted to scream this at Malfoy's face for thinking so highly of Harry. But i didn't. I just want to keep him with me. I am not planning to replace Evan. If he is ready to do that. I am more than happy. I can be at peace. But before that i need to confirm solve one more problem. A doubt i had for last few days. 

"So, lets leave for the Castle" i asked him in parsel tongue, and he stared at me normally, even though the hissing did confused him. His face proved he is clueless.

"What..???" He asked. 

"Do you need time to get ready.." i asked again. He remained unaffected. With the few seconds i had, i performed a small legilimency on him. And his mind was swirling with questions. He doesn't understand what i said. So it must be a house elf who got through my wards. 

I felt good and bad. I was expecting something extraordinary from him. But he is too normal. But Draco Malfoy's words echoed in back of my head. What if they are playing together. 

"Nothing..i just slipped into parsel tongue. I forgot it. Okay you get ready. I will wait. Then we can leave for the castle" Harry didn't asked anything further. He left to change. And after sometime. We took the portkey back to Britain.

Everything went well.   
But something kept nagging me. Like I am the one being played. The doubt was there from the start. From the time i met Harry in Hawai, something wasn't right.  
I decided to have a thorough check on Harry's past, before making any moves.

********

Harry always had twisted ideas. So when he told me that he is going back with Lord Slytherin. I got mad. Lord Slytherin don't deserve Harry. He is still planning to lock harry. And Harry decided to drop all his plans for that bigot. I don't know what magic he done to Harry. The day i left him in the vacation home he was so broken. Then with in two days he is gone with his husband. 

Is it all for their marriage...???

I wanted to marry him, once. But Harry need someone mature. Not my type. That is why i never made any move on him. He was more mature than me. He need someone who can make him feel protected. Who can solve his problems who can guide him at difficulties. I am too bad at all those things. May be i can hear his problems, he can share those with me. But i can never solve them... so i let him go. If he ever had came to know about my feelings he would have gone away from me. 

But now i think i would have been a better choice compared to Lord Slytherin. He treat Harry like his favourite toy. Playing with it. Then keeping it locked. What confused me most is Harry's response. he is being okay with it. There i lost the track. I wish if harry had better plans..

********

The days passed really quick.

We spend our days mostly same.

But the Harry before and after had so much difference. Harry read a wide range of books before. But now he barely read anything. He spend his days in his room. He is spending his days like he is in a trance. He struggle with conversations.   
He don't eat much. But it never affected his health. I hope he is fine. 

His eye colour had changed to grey some how. Its like his eyes lost its life. He never blush now, when i look at him. He never faltered. I lost the effect i had on him....

And i missed all that. Even though it was never the qualities Evan had. All these little thing made him Harry, a different entity from Evan. I missed it.

I tried to make him go out. Arranged a meeting with Draco. But nothing changed.   
I started to feel like the last days with Evan. When he was ill. Those days i spent praying for him. 

I understood the boy never replaced Evan, but he made his own place with out doing anything. Somewhere i started to worry, what if i lost him too.

I did my best with Evan, i loved him cared for him... i was even ready to trade my soul. But what about Harry Potter. I treated him bad. I sucked out all the happiness and hope he held for the world. And now he is like in his death bed. Did i rushed with our union...i asked myself.  
Yes i did...  
I did everything for my benefit never asked his opinion...not even in our marriage.  
The guilt start to affect me more than i expected. I spent time with him. I stayed back at the castle. We had food together. I took him for evening walks. But each time it tired him. He will lose his concentration and he will become unresponsive. I slowly realised my wish is being granted. He is living what i envisioned for him. This is the fate i given him. After some days my agency called me with complete history of Harry Potter. What i find there made me hate myself.   
We had similar childhood. May be he had worse than mine. He lived with his muggle relative for 7 years after his mother's death. James was too incompetent to look after Harry and his mither had casted some ancient magic on him, which needed blood relatives to power it, and Dumbledore gladly send 3 year old Harry to Petunia Dursley. By the time James recovered and went to get Harry he was the human house elf for Dursley's. He had suffered mental and physical torture from them. James got married to Dora just before Harry's return to wizarding world. Dora had a strong connection with Harry. Harry openly carried his uneasiness to James and Dumbledore. As per James it was Dumbledore who took Harry's guardian ship from him. And condemned him to that life. As always Dumbledore never got punished. Then his Hogwarts life which was comparatively better.

Their similarities made Tom realise what he have to do. Tom would have gone through all this if Evan wasn't there . Tom's unnatural attraction to torture and world domination was controlled by Evan, when he started Hogwarts he had plans.. to lead and destroy, but his unplanned association with Evan changed everything. He given him the guidance, Evan became Tom's light in his darkness. And now Tom know he have to be the light for Harry. He wanted to protect his little husband.  
He will.

********

Harry's POV

I never regretted my decisions. I took bad decisions but nothing drastic. When others can play with my life and make it a mess, i think i have every right to try to make it a bit better.

I do blame Lord Slytherin for the wrongs he done. But i won't deprive him of a chance to correct it if he want. I had spend my 7 years with my aunt looking for her approval. I won't judge him on his action. When people we love gone forever, we get this ache to be with them. In case of Lord Slytherin and my cousin they loved each other so much and fate played its game. If getting a look a like was Lord Slytherin's coping technique we can't blame him. Either i don't blame him on that part. But he could have made it clear to me. It would be a loveless relationship i am having with him. My waiting for each days were not needed. My musings about what i done wrong wasn't needed. He could have told me...everything. 

when all this right or wrong thoughts start to make me mad. I casually made a choice may be right or wrong. I don't mind. Like i said before it's my life, i can make bad decisions. That Gryffindor courage made me end up with one decision. If my return to Slytherin castle can be a remedy to every problem.   
Then what to think more. I returned.

**********

Will update next chapter soon...!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom's confession.

Part 4

Spring.

Spring always held a freshness and beauty in my opinion.  
The snow has melted under the warmth spread. New leafs and plants made their appearance. But the changes in nature or season never reflected in our life.  
The days passed in a slow phase. Nothing changed in Harry, even though  
I have started to stay back more in the castle. 

I put a hold on every plans i made with Harry's Peverelle votes. Everything start to feel wrong after Harry turned to his abnormal self. I know it doesn't matter but strangely i want his approval or a go ahead sign with those plans now. May be..since i found out Harry's shaky relationship with Dumbledore, i, sort of grown confident in the political views he held. Also his association with Malfoy heir hint so.  
Last few months made big changes in my life. I start to talk more, about my work and changes in political climate . I never tried to talk about the future of our marriage or my past mistakes. I believed it will gradually get better. I consciously spend time with Harry. But as i said nothing changed in his life. he is too weak. His irises lost the coal colour it took after the incident and started to look red. From my experience i know it mean unhealthy use of dark magic, but looking at his state i doubt whether he posses an ounce of magic at all. I can't sense the spark like before. But in all this changes,..strangely...  
i missed his eye colour now. Which i hated most before. Also which disturbed me most. 

Even though i let him free to do what he want, he never contacted anyone of his friends. Not even Malfoy heir. If Draco Malfoy met him this stage i am sure, i will be a dead man. Harry's health deteriorated day by day. He spend most of his days in bed. Looking at the sealing. As time goes. I realised he may not be a bad companion. He was brilliant. He was a prodigy at defence. Good at potions. He also had some good friends, conclusions i made as per the letters(which i blocked).

I tried, but don't know what can make him come back to normal. I given him the letters, new books access to floo. Privileges and rights i didn't gave him earlier. I wasn't aware, how a few days isolation can affect a person or cause this much disaster. I thought...(no i didn't thought at all.)

I still hate his weakness. I don't like weak people. But i am afraid, what if his isolation triggered this stage. Not because i love him, just because it made me a bad person. What if i destroyed the young man's whole life just because he look like Evan. Evan will never forgive me. And what if all this ended up in his death. My fear for death, losing people everything took toll on me. 

I don't know when my life become such a drama. I wasn't like this. Evan made me like this. He had a weird view on everything. A concept, whether it is work, politics or life what ever. He always had plans. I never planned future until i met Evan. When most of my plans consisted just MY wishes. His plans were ours. We had plan for kids. How to bring them up. what to teach. Even when we got married, he spend an entire month on researching a special powerful vow. He was so adamant on some old vow. Which is take root on our magical core with each words. Also breaking it meant part of magic loss, and disinheritance. All gryffindor things he did for me. To prove that he is serious, to make me believe in our love and with each actions he proved his love and devotion. He kept me above his magic. 

Every moment i had with Evan was special, because it was Evan. We lived those years like nothing mattered. We planned an eternity together...  
Losing the half of it was death for me. And i part of me died when he took his last breath in my arms. When his fragile hands took my hands and put it above his heart he told me to be awake for him. That he was afraid...

I always compared Evan with Harry. I wasn't being unfair. It just the thought of Evan made me more human. And now my damn mind supplying all those information in this inappropriate situation. I am applying it to Harry and i can't be in peace. Why fate doing this to me... (I don't believe in fate unless to blame it)

*********  
Harry had told Tom, its a test. His last chance to make Harry stay. Tom did all the calculation in his mind. Harry want it is to be a normal marriage. Harry want Tom to be open and honest with him. Then what..???   
Its all still blank. What Tom have to do to get Harry back.  
Harry told him to never lie. And the only thing Tom ever done to Harry was lying and manipulating   
If Tom spending his valuable time in castle tending to Harry and trying hard to make Harry normal he can invest in their relationship too. So that is fine.  
Even if Harry is not a spectacular person its okay. He can live with it. But having a living dead man as his husband is not acceptable.   
He is the heir to Paverelle line, which can benefit Tom really well.  
He is young. A good looking young Man...

His Slytherin mind supplied all the positive findings.

********

Tom was confused with his mind's findings. It was never the physical aspects which he valued. He never wanted Harry in either way.   
Marrying Harry was like acquiring his ownership. (Malfoy was too correct with his accusations). Tom thought for a moment. And he realised   
Letting his mind to make decision with heart related matters is a disaster. His brain have the capacity to make it more complicated. For example demeaning and kissing Harry in his study.

That's not the way.

He can give honesty. If Harry accepted it, then he will get him back. Otherwise nobody is going to know.(his mind supplied sneakly). No, never think about personal gain in relationship. He know that. He never did that with Evan. So from now onwards not with Harry too...

After some days Tom acquired the courage to talk with Harry. About the real issue between them other than books and politics like past days.

*********

Tom made no change in their surroundings. He wanted the confession to be natural. No prior plans or manipulation. Just plain. As always Harry was resting in his bed. Tom took Harry to dining room. They had dinner. This time Tom made no effort to talk between dinner. He waited for Harry to end his food. When they finished. Tom took Harry to his study. Like last time. But no there is no change in Harry's demeanor. He looked like stone. Tom covered the distance between them. And took harry's hand in his. He was unaware how to confess his feelings or how to talk with Harry. But somewhere he know. The only way to get Harry back was his confession .

"Harty, this is not a proposal. First of all i don't love you. That's the truth. I don't know whether i can love anyone after Evan for a matter of fact....   
When i had seen you first at the ministry Party..i ran away. It wasn't in me to meet you. I was afraid of myself. I didn't know what my madness can do to you. And i never wanted to look back. But second time i couldn't. It wasn't love Harry. Just the possessiveness i had for Evan. Your cousin. My late husband. Seeing you in Draco Malfoy's hand was the nail. It was painful. Watching you in another man's hand. I never was a good man." Tom still continued to look into Harry's eyes. He never wavered. He was on a mission. If the truth can bring the young man to his life he will do that.   
" I planned it Harry. The wedding. Your father's debt. Everything. But i didn't want to lock you. I just want you to be mine. Again i never loved you. It was Evan. But looking into your green eyes hurt me. It made me remember you are not Him. I was committing a mistake..a crime. by manipulating you.. so i didn't want to face you. Your eyes. I hated it.

Still i don't love you. I miss the quite person you were. I miss watching you sleep. I miss your comforting magic..i miss the way you will blush and get nervous while i am around...these are the things i know about you. I regret that  
I never given you a chance to work this relationship. I may never get to know how good you are and you were. and finally i want to take this chance with you. I won't forget Evan. I love him. I will love him till the end. But i want to try. Just to see what will happen. If you are okay with it give me this chance. Please... we both need it." By the end Tom was breathing hard. It was his maximum. Opening his heart and confessing his mistakes were never in his list but...

Harry's eyes slowly rised from the floor to Tom's face. His coal eyes suddenly flared with the green colour. Avadakadavra light. 

Tom breath hitched. The powerful magic he felt before returned. The power and comfort it provided made Tom light headed. It was so addicting and it followed a mischievous smile from Harry with..

"Mischief managed. Bounjour Tom"

And the form of Harry potter disappeared.

Tom riddle aka thomas slytherin never expected such a turn while he decided to confess his crimes. He thought may be Harry will remain unchanged or he will gave a second chance to Tom. The form of Harry potter disappeared before his eyes. The shock and panic made him suddenly snap out of his light headedness.

When the initial shock wore off from Lord Slytherin, he felt angry and he tried to find his bounded. But no results. He called his people to find his untamed husband. But something in back of his mind told him he is missing something. A really sick person can't do all that wonderful addicting magic. There must be something else. He missed. Harry's suffering wasn't lie. He was sure but determining where the real play started and ended seem like too hard.

He walked into his chamber. With a steaming coffee. His mind ran thousand miles with possible explanations. He looked through the walls. Spotting Harry potter in Evan's smiling face.

His overworking mind suddenly took a U turn there. A look alike. Harry's look alike. He played him back. Bloody brilliant Harry fucking Potter played him back with his doppelganger.   
A magical doppelganger.

Shit.

Lord Slytherin roared.

Thank you for reading


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens in France - 1

Part 5  
\-----------

Harry fled from Britain with an intension to never return. He had given life to a golem, and he got back his freedom.   
He was happy that he stood up for his right. Even though he had done wrong with Lord Slytherin, he don't think Lord Slytherin is in a place to demand a fair play. So, nope. He never regretted his decision.

He landed in France to continue his studies and to get a break from his past life. But he landed in a much bigger problem.  
When Lord Slytherin told him to don't pursue his career in France he never connected it to late Evans Potter. His past months experience, taught him the popularity Lord Slytherin had in magicals of France.

The Slytherin couple was famous among France magical community. Where ever Harry went he got an amused glance or a hug. People liked them. And he was unable to picture Mr. Tom Marvolo Riddle a.k.a Thomas Marvolo Slytherin as a normal person.

When his first week ended up with lot of uninvited hugs and visitors. He digged deep into the story of once an amazing couple. The Slytherins. He was mesmerized with their working. Their life. Progress and name they made. 

Late Evans Potter was someone special. He regretted the chances he had missed to meet him. The growth of Lord Slytherin and the subtle presence of Evans in his each step may feel ordinary to an inexperienced eyes. But not to him. He may not directly involved in politics, but he knows what happen with a smile and innocent word. 

From whatever Harry found he traced Lord Slytherin to a sleeping group of terrorists. If Evan wasn't initiated his affair with Lord Slytherin. Harry was sure, Britain would have seen the raise of another dark lord after Grindelwald. Lord Slytherins current associates in Britain was his old cult. His followers. These weren't written in anywhere but information from Draco and Zabini.

Lord Slytherin's politics was an art. Skilfull manipulation. Deception, elimination. He never thought France had such wonderful political arena.

Harry have a friend who works with media. A freelance reporter cum photographer. Her name is Hermione granger. A muggle born. She was also pursing her studies in other magical branches .

They met in the higher education programme for Potion. Harry was pants at Potions until he met Draco. Draco was the one to make Harry interested in potions.  
Since Harry was not at all good with their teacher Mr. Horace Slughorn. He had some issue with James Potter. James made some public comment on Horace about his obsession with good looking 7th year boys.

Anyway Hermione became his part time investigator about Lord Slytherin. The months Harry spend in France he made sure to enjoy everything he missed. Muggle world specially. He made trip to muggle world with Hermione. Also he got a part time job at a bar in muggle city. Nobody minded him. And being just Harry is amazing.

When Lord Slytherin started with his redemption techniques Harry thought it will stop. And considered it to be a phase.

In fact Harry was afraid to take that chance with the Lord Slytherin again. So he didn't cared about it. But when lord slytherin didn't stopped and went a step further each time, he got confused. And after a lot of planning and consideration he decide to give a chance to the Lord, only if he proved his interest in Harry as a different person. 

As per what Harry deduced Lord slytherin isn't a normal person. So, if he apologized up to Harry's standard he will get to know that his companion is just a doppelganger. And it took more time than Hermione expected but less than Harry predicted.

Harry willed his magic to work with the Doppelganger but controlling it from another country was hard and it made impact in Harry's magic too. Harry got tired or his core got exhausted if he spend too much time in the doppelganger's mind. He made sure to listen Lord Slytherin's dinner conversation . And to be co-operative with Lord Slytherins orders and request. 

He had a doubt what if Lord Slytherin initiated a physical relation with the Doppelganger, it would have clashed with the purpose, also it will never justify Harry's action then. But somewhere Harry known Lord Slytherin won't do that. Unless he is over Evan. But in all the happenings Harry was happy with Lord Slytherin confession.   
He didn't lied. He told truth. Just plain truth. 

And that was something   
Harry didn't expected to happen so soon.  
So when lord Slytherin demanded a chance he was happy to respond. Unlike all other times he talked with his husband not through the dull doppelganger. His magic flared alive in the doppelganger. And Harry was sure he made a scene there. Kind of dramatic. But Slytherin is a flashy person so its okay. 

Now he have to wait till the thick headed husband of his make sense of his words and to reach there. He know his Lord will be there with in some days. He don't mind about going back. Like he said, just once more. A chance to prove. And if it didn't worked out. Now Harry have resources and places to disappear. Magical community wasn't limited to Britain or France. Hermione given him a crash course about the different magical community. Typical Hermione. So, without Lord Slytherin he will be a full-time magical Gypsy. He have places to go and conquer. And with Lord Slytherin he will be a part time Gypsy. 

********************

When the angry smoke ended in Lord Slytherin's head. He took a long breathe. His insufferable husband made him a fool. Harry deserve his special cruciatus. But Lord Slytherin wasn't angry at Harry. He just felt stupid. So stupid that he felt like never before. 

He scolded himself for underestimating his husband. He is powerful. What ever Draco Malfoy said about him wasn't an exaggeration. He was so stupid that he pictured Evan in his face along with Evans morale. 

Evan was exact opposite of Tom. But Harry have that mean streak that Evan never had. It made him different. Harry had the courage to fight back. To stand up for his right. And the knowledge to take a step back from a war, where he know he can't win. He withdrew himself but instated a doppelganger in his place. He is a Slytherin. No doubt. And also a parcel mouth. He realized it later, that Harry said his parting words in Parsel tongue. It resolved his doubts. Like how he fled from the castle for the first time. 

Tom never liked normal things or people. And Harry was so plain on his first glance. Other than the pretty face he had nothing. Not even in his second or third glances. He thought humourless. If he can hide from Dumbledore for so long and if he can manipulate Lord Slytherin itself. He need to kept close. And some people need to be hunted down before taming.

Having a great opposition make the hunt great.  
Lord Slytherin felt the excitement of a real hunt. Something to look forward. Finding and bringing back his mysteriously talented husband is the priority now. All others can wait. 

He anticipated the moment he will get his hands on his young husband. He had a lot to pay for. He waited for the report from his followers while he re-watched all his interactions with Harry in his pensive.  
And then he realized their last interaction was not just what he understood. Harry outed his doppelganger because he apologized also he have given a hint.  
He said the last part in French. It was simple. Harry is in France. That bloody kid gone to france for his studies. That's good. Now he must understood why experienced people suggest other places to study. He wanted to laugh at Harry's situations and the people he must have faced there. Evan had a strong hold in France. Specially among normal population. He would like to hear what Harry have gone through in his first visit to the magical shopping area. 

Tom made sure to pack all necessary items before taking the international floo to meet his husband. He was all excited...

************************

Harry didn't changed any of his routine for the next days. He know lord slytherin will eventually appear infront of him. Its his reaction which harry is waiting for. Will he accept Harry as a separate individual from Evan or he will be angry at Harry for the prank.

He knows to never expect anything from anyone. Harry learned that lesson when he was too small. While he worked as an house elf to Dursleys. When James Potter turned up and offered him a life but failed as a father. When his teachers turned their face at the unfairness in Hogwarts. When Lord Slytherin wanted a trophy husband, look a like, to satisfy his ego. 

Nothing was fair in Harry's life. But staying in that fallen grace was never an option for Harry. He always flied higher when they pulled him back. He is a phoenix. He will come back even from ashes...

************************

Harry enjoyed the atmosphere in the muggle bar. The rush and crowed, in which he can melt and disappear. He was happy with that simple job. He even got two three invitations for dates and sometimes one night stands too. Which he declined politely. Harry carefully poured some more bear to the glasses. And took it to the customers. The bar was a favourite spot for the muggle teenagers. And the disco just made it more popular. His shift will be ending by 9 Pm. And its already past 8. He made his way to the tables in the corner, to his surprise Hermione was sitting in the corner chair. After delivering the drinks he made his way to hermione.

When she spotted Harry an excited smile crossed her face and she took something from her bag. Harry sat in the vacant chair. Since the pop music was running high she didn't made any conversation just handed over the things in her hand.

It was some photos. And Harry got a chilling feeling in his spine when he realised it was none other than his husband.   
He is here...  
Tom is here...  
In France..  
Harry felt the excitement.   
Even though he is unsure about Tom's reaction Harry was happy. He don't care what happened but he is happy that his husband traveled to another country to meet him. Its means the message Harry given, its delivered well. Whether its remaining married to tom or getting divorced the problem will have a solution. Soon.

"Not only that he is staying in a muggle Hotel. Incase If you want to meet him..."

Hermione passed a piece of paper with the address of a hotel.

"I think he want to keep a low profile. None of the magical paparazzi's are aware about Lord Slytherin's arrival. So before he getting lost in all this fix a meeting or meet him there" while talking she wore her discarded coat again. Indicating she is leaving soon. 

"I just wanted to tell you this and i have another news to cover in the same area bye."  
Hermione left with her camera and bag.

Harry stood there for sometime deciding about next step. And his Slytherin mind told him to surprise Tom with an unplanned meeting. After completing his shift Harry gotten out of the bar. He felt nervous about the whole situation. He can see people coming out of the bar behind him. And a particular one made his way towards him. But Harry wasn't in a mood to meet another boy with a proposal for a night stand. He walked fast out of the compound and gotten into a muggle taxi. 

***************************

While street after street the taxi approached the hotel he felt like it was a stupid decision. When he gotten out of the taxi he felt like someone watching him.

Mandarin Oriental was a famous luxury hotel in Paris. Harry was anxious to approach the reception and to ask them about Tom. Before he making his way to the desk someone put their arm around his shoulder and side hugged him. Without looking up and telling he know the person. 

Harry realised he was an idiot to come directly to the angry lion's den.

Tom took Harry to his luxurious suite with a grin. He felt so good about his plans.   
If meeting Hermione was a good one   
Making a deal with her and planting the idea of meeting Lord Slytherin before he get busy with others was the best one from his part. And like an innocent prey Harry entered into his predator's den with his free will. His ego somewhat felt satisfied. 

He looked at Harry's face. And grinned devilishly before opening the suite door.  
"Welcome Little Lord".

******************************

Thank you for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The naming of the one who must not be named.

Part 6  
\-------------

Harry potter cursed. Again and again and again.  
He know if cursing have any effect, his birth star would have been burned down by now. He have cursed his stars and luck more than someone can imagine.

He always know, he was a half gryffindor. A useless part in him which happened to be a fool with a capital F.

He sat straight in the seat that lord slytherin offered him, so fucking graciously.

Lord Slytherin seated him in the couch. It was a lavish suit. By the look of the room, for one day the lord must be paying thousands.  
He looked at his husband.  
He had the same hard exterior like always. But harry can see the mirth in his eyes. 

Harry have imagined how their meeting will go in his mind for multiple times. But never like this.

He was hoping to be treated like the master of the game. But now he felt like a petulant child who have punished for mischief. If he ever met Ms. Granger (He don't think, she is faithful enough to be in first name basis) again, she will understand why Harry James Potter never has been bullied in Slytherin dormitories...  
With the little time Harry got he have planned her death in thousand ways.

But his monologue has been cut short by Tom.   
"I hope france did treat you well harry" he was pouring some Muggle Alcohol in two glasses. Harry felt the question as a good start for their pending conversation until Tom's features lighted with humour. Harry cursed every person in his life for letting him marry the manipulative Lord.

Tom was making fun of Harry.   
Harry hoped this will go well for him. He was so sure of himself until he stepped into the hotel. But Tom made this all about Harry without doing anything.  
The bloody Politician.

"France was treating me really well. Hope your death eaters are treating you well." Harry replied in a matter of fact tone.

"I don't know what you are talking about" Tom said without showing much shock.  
"Oh sorry it was a slip of tongue" Harry smoothly avoided the subject.  
Harry enjoyed the dark look crossed in his almighty husband.

1 - 1

Fine, harry can live with that.  
He took his first sip from the glass.   
"Wow...that's heaven..." it was too good. Harry had muggle drinks before but this one he never tried. He was tired from his work and classes.  
So the drink calmed his nerves. It was soothing. He drank the rest of the liquid at one go.

"I have a question Lord Slytherin..." Harry started again after an awkward silent. He poured one more glass of the heavenly liquid.  
"Why are you calling me Lord Slytherin..??"  
The confusion crossed in his face was so natural, that Harry's normal blood pressure had gained some speed not because Tom was looking adorable, (even though he was looking good enough to eat, that's not what Harry meant).How dare that bloody man to ask him, why he call his husband by his official title.   
That just ticked a wrong nerve in Harry.  
"Okay..Tom. I was asking you.." Harry was cut off by his husband as soon as he started.  
"I don't like to be called by that name..you can call me Marvolo." Tom said in a No Nonsense tone. That just made Harry more Happy.

"No Tom, your given name is Tom. So its good to call you Tom. And Tom.....  
Tom has less letters than Marvooolo...i like Tom better than Marvoooolo.." Harry's face had an innocent look while he explained the whole rubbish.   
But Tom really doubted his innocent look.  
"Harry, i hate that name" it was an order more than a request.  
"Tom, i love that name.. its a cool name, you know there is a muggle cartoon character, a cat with the same name. I should say he is a great entertainer unlike you." Harry was having a good time with the alcohol and Tom. He was worried about the pending conversation, he is not in a mood for serious talks. so he did what he can do now, something better than talking. Fighting. 

"You can call me anything other than Tom" Tom's voice was too sharp.  
"Are you sure..???" Harry asked for a confirmation.  
"YES" Tom replied instantly.

"Okay...if you are uncomfortable then its fine. I will go with..MARV.  
Marv i was thinking.." Harry cut off by his husband again, but with a slightly exasperated tone.  
"Where the hell you come up with such ridiculous muggle names.."

"Hey Marv...Don't be a Malfoy. Take it like a man, Marv is just simple version of Marvolo..I don't like to call people with this kind of big names. I always like to keep it simple. And you remind me a lot like Dumbledore when you keep such ridiculously large names". Harry's voice was getting heavy with each words. After engaged in that silly talk with Harry, for the first time Tom looked at his bottle of Alcohol and be realised why Harry was off the track.  
When he gave the first glass to Harry he just want make him calm and a bit loose tongue and his brilliant husband must thought to get more time by avoiding the topic and engaging him in that ridiculously ridiculous Topic. Also he have poured two more glasses before even Tom completing his first glass.

"Going forward, i should check my mind before doing anything with that brat"  
Tom warned himself. Harry got too much comfortable in his suite that he is now half lying on the coach. And the Navy blue couch does look appealing now.   
Harry haven't stopped his reasoning about why he should or shouldn't call him Tom or Marv. He is still blabbering.   
Tom really had to take a deep breathe before approaching his husband. He transfigured the adjacent cushion so that he can sit with Harry.   
"Stop Harry'' Tom tried to get Harry's attention.   
"Why Marv..." the question was kind of sexy, even though Tom is not interested in a sexual encounter with Harry, right now. He really don't mind unwrapping the surprises. But he is well aware of his shaky stance with Harry. As well as forcing or taking advantage of Harry's current state may end up in a scene like his study. His weird but soothing magic is highly protective of Harry.  
"Harry.." Tom called his name to get his attention.  
"Yes Marv..." his high pitched reply with a childish giggle made Tom role his eyes.

"I think you can go back to Lord Slytherin. That's better. And.." before he could complete Harry screamed out his answer.

"No we are not ending the discussion here...we have to decide it now..what should i call you Tom...or Marv..."

"Harry...i know what you are doing...and darling i am not in a rush, you can take your time. We will talk about the main issue tomorrow, i hope that's what you are trying to do." Tom said to the point. And a grin spread on Harry's face.   
"Also..you are not having another glass, you have an astonishing tolerance to alcohol, I don't think you will wake up tomorrow after one more glass." With his sarcastic speech he capped the bottle and send it back to the cabin with his magic.  
"You are being a horrible host Tom Marvolo Riddle..." Harry accused Tom in his half conscious state.  
"I don't care.." Tom declared.  
"From where did you find my name..???"  
He asked after a moment.   
"I have my own sources...you can't ask me more about that. That is forbidden to discuss. It doesn't concerns you. "  
Harry exclaimed.  
"So i can ask about things which concerns me...???" It was a simple confirmation Tom needed. And Harry replied positively to the question with out much fuss.

Next second Harry spotted a crooked smile in Tom's face. And Harry realised they were talking in Parsel tongue and the question was a border line truth magic. He can't lie.  
"Shit" Harry cursed. His senses was dull with the alcohol. He tried to keep his sane mind.   
"Is there any problem Harry..??" Tom was smiling at his wide eyes.  
"Nothing Marv just spotted a snake and its sneaky plot"  
His reply was sarcastic and Tom decided to play along.  
"Do you need a hand there.."  
"Sure..push it down from the top floor." Harry ended it with a huff.

"Harry...may i..?" Tom asked with the same playfulness. And Harry ignored him.  
"Ok then..."  
Harry was thinking about the possible secrets Tom must be interested in. His sources, history, pre-Hogwarts life...his somewhat foggy mind ran too fast with possible question. But Tom had a different agenda.   
He played with the alcohol glass, which he is not finished yet. And winked at Harry before asking.  
"What turns you on..??" It took sometime for Harry to process the question.  
Tom can spot three O's in Harry's face now. His delicious mouth and two big round green eyes.  
"Excuse me.. ???"  
"You heard it right Harry..tell me" Tom replied with an amused smile.  
"Why you are asking about that..." Harry was getting hyper.  
"You are the one who told me to ask something concerns me. I think this concerns ME the most. So tell me. What turns you on." Tom was enjoying this too much. He can see Harry trying hard to overcome his dizziness, and the vow is playing hard on him.  
Harry thought about the question. Tom really does turn him on. Harry still remember their first meet, their wedding and their kiss even it was a forced one..it was a kiss...he wanted to pout at that. Without his consent his mouth started the answering.  
"I like powerful, controling people..i admire when i see an alpha men. When they show their power. When they make decisions. When they rule. Give orders..."  
Harry replied without his will.

Tom had a strange look on his face. He was getting a hard-on at Harry's words. 

"Then why did you ran away from my control..."Tom's question was a hiss in Parsel tongue.

Harry got up from the couch before answering. He was not steady in his feet. But he managed to reach till Tom and to pull him in a standing position. And he said.  
"I said i like people in control, not being in control. I like to disobey them. Tick their nerve. To make them angry. I just like to rebel" and before the words getting processed in Tom's head, Harry pulled Tom's face and kissed him.

He was a good kisser. That is the first thing popped in Tom's mind. But he is little small in height. Tom gracefully held his little husband against his strong body and kissed back.

He can still taste the alcohol in Harry's tongue. He loved it. Harry pulled his face back and kissed him in his cheek and neck. Tom tried to control himself from scaring the young Lord. But the next thing Harry did just made him lose his control. 

Harry was so much into kissing his arrogant ass of a husband. His hands played with his hair.and he trailed his lips to Tom's cheeks and then to his neck. He can feel the veins in his neck. He baited one of the soft spot that he liked in Tom's neck without thinking the repercussions. Then he licked the same space. 

Tom grunted under his ministrations and forcefully pulled Harry's face away from his neck and kissed him again. He flipped Harry to stand before him. And baited his earlobe. And kissed his path to his neck. He ravished Harry's throat. Baiting and soothing it with his licks. Harry had his eyes closed and his full weight pressed to Tom.  
The mirror infront of them showed their position to Tom. Tom looked into Harry's face and the reality dawned to him. He turned over Harry to talk with him.  
He looked into his young husbands beautiful green eyes. He wasn't looking straight. He was under the effect of alcohol. Tom's hand loosened itself with the realisation and Harry's form fallen to his hand without the support.   
Tom took him to the bedroom and tucked him. Harry slept there without a care for the world.

**************************

Tom riddle is always a patient man. He have done some stupid mistakes in past months but he know, patience will bear the sweetest fruit. He wasn't planning to do anything with Harry. But when Harry baited his neck he lost his control.  
He literally wanted to do so many unimaginable things to the younger man's body. But realising Harry is just drunk, was like throwing ice water to his face. He didn't want to take advantage of his state. 

He came back and stood before the mirror. His hair was disheveled, bruised lips from which he can taste the blood. And the symbol of the night, the bite mark in his neck. Harry is a wild thing. No doubt. The bite looks sexy in his neck. The angry red colour does suite his skin. Tom wanted to wolf whistle. He is looking forward for their next encounter quite eagerly. He took one extra blanket and lied down next to Harry.   
If he is lucky enough the next morning will bring some good actions.

***************************  
While Tom Riddle's head was spinning with ideas.  
Harry Potter slept beside his not so innocent husband for the first time,with a slightly swollen lips and some hickeys. Dreaming about chasing Hermione Granger in a Dragon.

***********************

Hermione Granger was waiting in the muggle hotels lounge for her friend and his husband to make an appearance, so that she can took the pictures of famous Lord Slytherin with his young husband.   
she wanted to report the 'return of great Slytherin' along with his new husband. She is a dedicated journalist. And she will never let someone else to report the spicy news to magical france. That's what Lord Slytherin offered her along with an exclusive interview in exchange of Harry.  
With a yawn she looked at her watch for the umpteenth time while warding off the mosquitoes. Expecting the arrival of the sleeping couple.

*************************

Harry potter is an organised person. He normally wake up at seven in the morning. But today by the time he got his marbles together, without opening his eyes, he knew something bad is gonna happen. He knew he is sleeping with someone and the someone have their arms around Harry. He can feel the THING poking him from behind.   
Did he had a one night stand...

He tried to recollect his last night.   
The Club, Hermione , the Hotel, Tom , Tom's suite, Alcohol , Their talk , his naming , the parsel tongue...the question...and...the KISS  
Harry jumped out of the bed by the time he realized where he is and what he have done yesterday.  
He looked at his body and finding he is still full dressed he felt the oxygen returning to his lungs. Tom is still sleeping. He emitted a different kind of handsomeness while he is asleep. Harry searched his bag. He wanted to escape from the room without alerting Tom. He found his bag in the couches. Harry walked past the mirror to take the bag and returned to the mirror to make sure he looked presentable.  
His green eyes almost popped out at the state of his lips and neck. He can see the lips are a bit...no...thoroughly kissed look and the bite mark and his hair will tell the people without asking what he was up to the last night. He felt his face heating up. He can't even blame his husband..he was the one who started everything. Harry unknowingly looked at the bed in which lord Slytherin still resting with open eyes and a teasing smile.

FUCK.

He cursed.  
*************************  
Hey readers,  
Thank you for the support.   
Hope the story isn't boring you all.  
the next chapter will be updated soon  
With❤️


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The talk

Part 7  
\-------------  
Harry was having a hard time under the scrutiny of his smirking husband. He know he should not curse his stars anymore. Its better to fire a spell at his husband and obliviating him. Then he can go back and come tomorrow like nothing happened.  
Harry looked for his wand in the bag. 

"Don't even think about your wand...i am an occlumens the spell have little effect on me" Tom said seriously while getting out of the bed. Harry stood infront of the mirror facing Tom's approaching figure.

Tom riddle quickly covered the distance between them and stood tall before Harry. Harry didn't let his eyes to meet with Tom's. Tom turned over him so that now both of them are facing the mirror. Just like last night. And nibbled at his ear. Harry wanted to escape from the place, nothing else. But Tom's lips were creating a havoc in his mind. When his lips again reached at his neck Harry pushed Tom away.

"We need to talk..." he tried to sound sure of his decision. Tom felt bad at the rejection but he knew they have a lot to talk and solve. He released his grip on Harry.  
"You can get fresh in the washroom, in the adjacent closet you can find the dress to change. By then i will call service and order some breakfast" Harry obeyed Tom's instruction and got in to the bathroom. His heart was hammering all this time. He wanted to kiss and make out with the handsome man standing outside. But after everything if Tom said he was never interested in HIM, then it will just hurt. He don't care about spending a night with him he really don't. But their relationship is purely based on the marriage. He have expectations from Tom, he knew Tom will have some expectations from him too (considering their history Tom have only expectations). He don't want to complicate it more. Also he want to be sure there is Harry now, not the look alike of Evan. It may sound childish for others.  
He hated traveling through magical france, just because they thought him to be Evan. When he can't handle some strangers calling him Evan, then how he can tolerate his legally wedded husband thinking him to be Evan. He can't. Harry was a nameless freak until he was five. He was bullied and abused by his own family. If anything he cared then it was his identity. He won't let anyone play with that again. Facing the same crisis again is not an option for him. He have to stand and fight for his happiness. He don't care what will happen after this.

He is not in love with his husband, they are not mentally bounded. For Harry the man standing in the room is just a good looking guy who is fortunately or unfortunately his lawfully wedded husband. He do care about that person. He felt bad when he found out about his past. Other than that he don't know him. And Harry decided that he won't let someone else to control him or his happiness. He is not planning to hand over his life like that.

Harry controlled his breathing. Getting angry or excited is not the way to solve an issue.  
He will talk with the Lord Slytherin, and then they will decide the future of their relationship.  
Rest is.......  
He don't know.

***************************

Tom understood Harry was looking out for both of them, when he rejected his advances.  
But somewhere he wanted to avoid that talk. Talking his heart out was never his strong point. He can manipulate..but he really doubt that it will work on Harry.

Tom walked around the room. He had a good sleep after a long time. After witnessing Harry's trick with the doppelganger he really have a strong cravings for Harry. Harry said he want to rebel. But in case of Tom it is to control. And having someone who will questioning your control as a life partner does look more entertaining. He want to mark his territory, to hunt him and to conquer him.  
He looked at the bed wistfully.  
If everything went well, he is gonna make the best use of the place.  
"Oh merlin"  
Tom groaned in frustration, why he is thinking like a teenage boy. He is sure even Harry have better control. He unbuttoned his shirt and stood infront of the mirror. The angry red bite mark of yesterday night proudly stood out in his pale skin.

Harry came out from the bathroom after freshened up. The first thing his eyes landed on was the delicious looking man standing infront of the mirror with out his shirt, and showing off his bite mark. He made sure he wasn't staring. Tom Riddle's face again bloomed with a smile. Harry tried his best to avoid him. As if heard his prayer their food arrived shortly after that. By the time Tom got ready Harry packed his bag and kept his wand in his pocket. And waited for Tom.  
They had their break fast in silence. Tom looked happy and Harry was too lost in his thoughts.  
They finished their breakfast and sat on the couches.  
Both of them were struggling for a start.  
After a long silence Tom started.  
"Harry, i know i have said this before, but...'' Tom struggled for words while talking.  
"i am sorry Harry..."

"No...i am not here to accept an apology. I want to talk, for sure, but the apologizing and forgiving scenes are long gone. I want us to decide what will happen with us now. Not mopping over the past. I am concerned about our future."  
"I am glad that you are okay to have a future with me". Tom said humorously. He was happy that Harry is not asking for a divorce.

"Yes.. You need to keep a note on that, like i said. ITS WITH ME.. With Harry Potter not With Evans Potter". He said giving weight to his each words. And there was no humor. Harry had lost the soft look. Harry was aware he was hurting Tom using Evans. But he don't have other choice. This is his last chance. And like a pro he have to define his terms on this marriage. He is dealing with a man, who have manipulated a whole magical community with his agendas. He may look innocent. The only reason Tom still behind Harry is Harry's face. He is still expecting Harry to live as his late husband. The changes may look great. But no.. Harry can see the web he is weaving around him. He have tracked down his friend and made a deal with her. He drugged Him, Harry is not so innocent to believe that he carelessly left the bottle last night. He is still looking Evan in him. The relief he showed at Harry's plan to stay is not love for Harry. Till now Harry is not involved with this man. But Harry know falling for Tom is not a herculean task. Harry is already attracted to the man. And going forward Harry was sure he will fall in love with him. He is Harry's type. For god sake. Tom Marvolo Riddle is a fine creation of god. A combination of beauty and brain. But falling for a man who don't feel anything for him is not an option. Harry is not up for a heart break. So speaking out his problem is the only way he knows.

Tom did felt bad, when Harry mentioned Evans. Last few days he have conveniently forgotten his Evans. He felt guilty. He is still confused about giving chance for another relationship, is that bad. Is he betraying Evans.

Harry can read the confusion and guilt in Tom's face.

"Tom... If we are proceeding with our relationship, i want you to be there for me. For that, you have to see me. You need to make peace with the knowledge that Evans Potter is gone. And its permanent. I, Harry Potter, your new spouse is another person. I will never act like Evan. I Have dreams and plans. I am ambitious. I want to represent my house in wizengamont. I want to be in politics. I won't sit and enjoy the show like Evan did. I like to play in the field. if i don't like something, I wont agree with you. I will argue. I will fight with you. If I got angry i will hex you..." Harry took a long breathe before continuing. The speech wasn't what he planned. Harry desperately want to prove to the man that he is different.

"I am eighteen, i am immature in lot of matters. Inexperienced. I am a different person i have a past that i had to come terms with. Something i am proud and ashamed about. I have different circle of friends. I have parental issues. I have a different world, of my own. Where you still not made an entry.  
So, if you ever thought locking me up in a castle where only you can enter and exit.. Then, we are done.

I have learnt to never trust someone else with my happiness. And for me, you are still a someone else".

Harry told his heart out.

Tom heard everything Harry said.

Tom knew locking up Harry is not an option, and he is okay with that. But each step from here on he have to accept the person beside him is Harry. Not Evan.  
Like Harry said. He will expect Harry to act like Evan.  
Harry told him the truth.

The real scenarios.

When he expect Harry to sit back, he won't. Because he is not Evan.

When he want Harry to be silent. He won't. Because he is not Evan.

When he want Harry to be safe in his home, he won't BECAUSE HE IS NOT EVAN.

Tom felt suffocated. No one can replace Evan. After years of Evan's death he have to accept it. The one, the only one person he ever loved is gone forever.  
Harry will never replace him. No one will.  
No one can.

For the first time in years Tom's eyes brimmed with tears. Not because guilt. It was the reality he avoided for years.  
That the person he ever had fun with will never comeback. The moments they had will always remain as memories. They are not going to conquer the world. Even if he did Evan will never share his success. There won't be their sweet fights and make up sex.  
He will miss the way Evan laughed.

Harry is just a look alike. He will never laugh or talk the way Evan laughed and talked. Harry don't know Marvolo the way Evan did. Nobody knows Marvolo the way Evan did.

He is never going to cook for a fifty year old grumpy Evan, like they dreamt. Evan will never know how a fifty year old Marvolo will look like. The way Evan and Marvolo lived, its over. Their dreams became his.  
Evan... He is not returning. There is no way to get him back. A look alike is a look alike. Harry was right. He need a doppelganger.

After years of Evans Potter's death Tom realised what death really means.  
And he Cried.

******************************

When he stopped talking Harry was expecting Tom to talk. But the shock and helplessness appeared in Tom's face was a surprise for Harry. He thought Tom will play another card.  
But when Tom started to cry, he panicked. Gradually Harry realised,  
the man sitting infront of him.  
The master of manipulation.  
The raising dark lord.  
Heir of Slytherin.  
The mighty politician...is a coward. A coward who wasn't strong enough to accept the death of his love. He was running away from the truth. He was hoping to find his love again, Evan. and he must found him in Harry's face. In his rush to own Harry, he never considered the fact that a look alike will never replace his dead lover. Harry can understand that. He know someone else with the same problem. And Harry's entire life is result of that fault.

James Potter.

James took years to come terms with the fact that Lily Potter is gone forever. The cost was Harry's childhood. The abuse he suffered, the trauma.  
Harry felt pity for the both mens in his life.  
They both were amazing. Genuine. Loyal. But none of them did anything for Harry that they should have.

Harry know, its not his fault or his place to comfort Lord Slytherin.  
Harry was unsure, but he took his steps towards the man, sitting in other couch. Tom had his hands in his face. He was mourning for the death of his love.

Harry looked at the most powerful man in Brittain and France. He can feel his magic encouraging him to touch him. And he did. Tom didn't look up. He didn't stop. Harry put his hands on his shoulder and let it rest there. Occasionally soothing him. And he let his magic flow to Tom through the touch. Slowly the hiccups come to an end. Harry don't know how much time they sat like that. He thought about his father. His anger towards his father. He knew he was also a prisoner of his past.never free. He accepted the abuse and harshness of his childhood. But never come terms with it. He can easily understand now, why James Potter never thought about Harry. His son.

James negligence was wrong, sure it was wrong. But the man, Lily left behind was broken beyond the repair. Tom had a chance to come terms with Evans illness and his death. Tom got a chance to try, He even had time to come terms with the reality, that one day this gonna happen. Evan was ill. So he was destined to die.

But James. A fine day he lost his Lily to the fate. Someone took her life infront of him. He had a chance to save her. But he was too late. She died in his hands. Harry had seen the photo in which James hugging Lily's body, he was crying. The photo was published by Rita skeeter. He can understand now. How sudden James lost his world. The young couple who wanted to live forever with each other. Lily left her space blank when she died. All those dreams a young James had must have disappeared with Lily. How someone can handle that. Specially a man in love...

Tom had time to come terms with the fact, even then he didn't. And above that he married a look alike of Evan and fucked up both of their life. Royally...

Harry come back from his thoughts when Toms face made contact with crook of his neck. Harry felt relieved when he found the guy fast asleep.

He can see his mother's magic working on the handsome man. Harry used his wand to put the man to bed. He dont know whether he need to wait or leave. But his mind told him to leave. They both need time.  
Harry left a note on the table and quietly left the hotel.

***************

Harry Potter returned to his flat with a disturbed mind. He thought he was free.  
But no humans are free from their past until, if not forget, until they forgive. He have packed his past and kept it safe under wraps and today Tom riddle got those out, when he cried for his lost love.  
Keeping your bitter past as a baggage will never help one. So, Harry decided  
He is going to make this right. He is going to find the happiness.

**********************

Harry flued to the Potter Manor from Malfoy estate in France. They had an international floo set up in the estate. Bloody show offs. But always usefull.

James Potter was not expecting Harry to appear infront of the floo out of the blue.  
He have not met his son for past few months. From the letters Amaya recieved he came to know about Harry's plans for higher studies. James Tried to meet with Lord Slytherin but he was always busy. Which made him suspicious. He tried to find his son and son in law, but the manor was blocked. He was afraid that he made a mistake. Again.

He dig in to the past of Slytherin Lords and his long lost nephew late Evan Potter.  
James have met Evan once before his marriage to Tom riddle. Just after he got Harry back. He was so drunk that he forgot Evans face. But he knew that Evan had the signature Potter look. But finding out He was a look a like of His son Harry Potter was a shock.

He gave priority to his line above Harry that he fixed his marriage with a widower. But later realising he sold his son to a man who was looking for a replacement was never gone well with him.  
He tried to trace Harry's location after that. But no luck. Everytime he waited for Amaya to recieve a letter informing Harry is safe and sound.

And, then finding Harry outside the manor was a surprise. He never felt so Happy to find him. He wanted to hug his son and ask him whether he was alright. He never did that with Harry.  
He never hugged Harry. Harry was a painful reminder of Lily. When he imagine Harry in his hands he found Lily's cold body there. He lost it there. And when he overcome that fear Harry had gone too far. He realised James can never be his father in the whole sense. They lost the link when Lily died.  
Harry still blame James and James knew he was at fault. But, until Dora and Amaya changed his life he was a dead man. He tried to include Harry in that family. But they both never fit in that picture.

******************************

Harry stood outside the manor with swirling thoughts. He don't know what he gonna do. But at the moment being with James is the only thing felt right.

When James opened the door, he had seen the relief washed over his father's face. And the wonder. Harry don't know why but he hugged his father.

James haven't felt that magic for years. Lily's magic. Harry felt like Lily. He felt he is at peace, at last. He hugged back his son. And let his son hug him as much as he wanted.  
"I forgive you" Harry whispered.  
James wanted to stop him. But he didn't he let Harry talk.  
"I wanted to have parents until the day you appeared in the Surrey. When i realised you have abandoned me after Mum's death, i hated you. But watching you drink all day and night, making your life a hell i felt pity. You know i hated you when you married Dora and continued your life. But first time i felt hope for you, when you had Amaya. I wanted you to get better. But by the time you realised whats going on in your life you have lost everything. I know you were looking out for the Potter line when you got the proposal. I don't see you as the culprit. I admire the love you had for my mother. I understand the pain you had gone through. I can't ever forget the abuse or the childhood i had. But i can forgive you. And for me, i am forgiving you..Just for me." Harry said everything that he had in the mind.  
He felt tired to keep all these past baggages. Today he met two important people in his life. He gave a chance to both of them. He have done what he can. He is at peace now. Now its their chance, they need to decide what they want.

*****************************


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected

Hi dear readers. Hope all are safe.  
Here is another update of our story.  
I am updating this without much review. Feel free to correct my language and errors.

with❤️

Part 8  
\--------------

Harry waited for Dora and Amaya to return from their shopping. He was not in a mood to go back to his flat. Meeting Hermione or Tom both choices didn't looked attractive. So he spend his remaining day in Potter Manor.

In the evening they had a wonderful dinner. Harry played with his little sister, while Dora and James enjoyed their evening with a good stroll in the garden.

Dora felt elated to see Harry and James talking with each other.  
She enjoyed the wonderful day to the fullest. Later when they retired to sleep Dora went to meet her stepson.

"Harry..." She called out for him before entering to his room.

"Hey Dora.." Harry got up from his bed.  
He was half lying in his comfortable bed. He missed his bed and his normal life, he had before marriage.

"Anything important" when she didn't said anything for sometime Harry asked.

"No.. Nothing, just thought to meet you.  
After your graduation, i didn't get a chance to talk with you. You became too busy with wedding and your studies  
I missed our chats, our time together" she said fondly. Harry smiled at her remembering the olden days. It was their routine when he is home, having an evening tea together with some snacks. Sometime baking.or gardening. Harry liked it when Dora told him about her life, her childhood.

"We missed you Harry. After your marriage, we have missed waiting for your arrival. Before we were waiting for the holidays. We all knew, you will be back for Christmas and easter. Now we know no holidays will make you come home. You have grown up" Dora said.

"Sorry for not contacting you guyz. It was not planned. Everything happened so fast. The changes and all. Thats why" Harry mumbled unsure.

"Never wait for a vacation to come home Harry, be it people or time nothing will wait for us" Dora told him solemnly.  
Harry didn't replied for that. 

"How is he, your partner. James told me there is some issues and both you guyz are not responding to mails. Everything okay now..??

Even though she was hoping to not over step, she was concerned about the little man infront of her. He never let her mother him. He was always alone. But she is not complaining when she selected this life with James Potter, she was ready to face the rejections.

"Its fine Dora just normal." Harry avoided further questions.

"Sure..???" Dora asked again.

"Mmm" Harry hummed in response

"Okay...Hope you won't deprive yourself from support when you need it harry. Don't be like James. Asking for help or sharing our problems is not bad...it doesn't mean we are weak. It just that we are humans. We need someone. A friend or a partner"

Harry looked at her face, searching for something. 

"You look too tired for a chat. I am going now. Have a good sleep" Dora said good bye and turned to leave.

"Dora.. Why did you married James...? " Even before Harry could stop himself. he asked her.

"I loved James"

And like the first one a second question also blurted out by him.

"but he wasn't in a good shape when you entered his life"  
Dora calmly answered him.

"The circumstances doesn't change our feelings Harry. If it does then it's not love. I wanted to make him feel right, better. You know we were dating before marriage and all he talked about was your mother. Everything was Lily this.. Lily that. I thought that was my worst date ever. But as time goes, i realised. There is nothing that i should be worried about. She was his past. She can never be his future. So, i tried to be his future. He had years to cope up with the sorrows. And he didn't. When he send you away, he avoided his last ray of hope. If he wanted he could have moved on. But he didn't. I felt jealous. Lily was so lucky to have him. And you too. When i married James i was aware i will neither be Lily to him. Nor a mother to you. But i wanted to do this. I still don't know why. But our heart will tell us.. Mine did. I just followed it. I choose to follow it..." Dora knew she was rambling to him. She didn't make sense with most part of her speach. Because some stages of our life is unexplainable. She believe Harry will experience this at some point.

"But we have to choose Harry. Whatever your heart tells you. At some stage we choose. I choose your father. I didn't expect anything. It might look like a foolish decision. But i did it because i was ready to take that risk. If James never recovered from his issues. If he was still crying over Lily. I would have been failed. A part of my life would have been ruined. But i thought what if things got better. And it did. There is nothing wrong with a try. But make sure we are not losing ourselves" Harry felt peace at her words.  
She didn't ask further, but she said what he wanted to know. She is a fantastic mother no doubt.

When he talked with Tom. He wasn't sure. But now, like she said. Its a chance. A try. If its working out let it.

Harry Potter slept peacefully that night.

*************************************

Harry visited Tom the very next day with a smiling face. Tom was in the same dress, in which Harry left him last time.  
He looked like a person who spend some quality time with a dementor.

Harry sat on the couch without waiting for the invitation. Tom had a questioning look on his face. And Harry understood Tom was not in a mood to talk.  
But did that ever stopped Harry.

Harry took the intercom and ordered breakfast for them. Tom still looked at him like he is an enemy. Harry also called room service to clear the room without minding Tom's protests.

"I have chased them twice" Tom told him after he cut the call.  
"That's okay..we will apologize" at Tom's exasperated look Harry replied.  
"They are not your servants Tom, they are doing their job which make others life easier. Okay...?? Also it is not their charity, they are paid for their services. But be respectful." Harry looked at Tom's dress and Told him to get ready.  
Reluctantly Tom went to bathroom to get ready. By the time he came out the breakfast was there also the room was clean. Tom had breakfast without fuss.

"We are going out today.. I hope you are not busy with anything else" Harry informed Tom. He was standing behind Tom's seat. And before Tom could find any excuse Harry bend forward to reach his right ear and said in a matter of fact tone.  
"You have spend two days here without doing anything, so it fixed we are going out" 

Tom was getting angry with Harry's antics and orders. He felt controlled. 

"You were the one who was reluctant to be with me till Yesterday, you had so many conditions and what happened now..."  
Harry can see Tom was angry with him. But he didn't understand why.  
"I told you what was in my mind I didn't know you. What were you looking for, why you married me. I was unaware..."  
"And now you know everything..you think you figured me out.??" Tom sounded sarcastic.

"No. I didn't figured you out. But I want us to spend some time together"  
Harry explained calmly.

"This is not about what you want Harry" Tom mocked him.

"What happened to you.."  
Harry gathered his courage and tried to touch him.

Tom viciously pushed his hand away and said.  
"Don't tried to be him. You can never be him. You can never be Evans"  
Harry again felt pity for the man before him. Now he can understand what Dora meant. He is not planning to leave this dumb man to the fate, to make blunders. 

"Who told you that I am trying to be him. I don't want to be Evan, I still stand by what I said. I am Harry Potter, your legally wedded husband. And we are going out..get up"  
Harry said again.  
Harry wanted to take Tom to magical alleys in France but since he is well known among them also, Harry will attract their attention, because he is the living doppelganger of his husband's late husband, he thought its better to be in muggle world. Just to walk around doing some shopping and have some lunch. Safely return his husband back to his room. The plan was really simple but the execution will take time. Considering his husband's mood.  
Tom got ready with a half mind.  
Harry can sense he was not in denials but something else is still eating him up. Hopefully he will figure it out.

They called a taxi to the nearest shopping centre,Beaugrenelle. He have visited these areas once with his Ex-friend Hermione. He planned to purchase some dresses and daily house hold items. Since the large mall have a shopping street he decided to walk with Tom. Throughout their walk Harry made small conversation with the silent man. He felt bad when Tom kept mum. When they spend the night in the hotel he have witnessed another version of Tom. A talkative, sexy, manipulative Tom. He liked that better. Even though Harry can understand his emotional turmoil, he still felt bad. He is trying. Why people can't accept the fact and move on.

They entered into a cloth shop next, Harry selected two pairs of casuals along with a party ware. Tom still stood aloof beside him. Then Harry proceed to select a pair of muggle casuals for Tom too. He didn't let Tom know though. After purchasing the remaining items in his list, they both planned to have some food. Harry selected a less crowded place to dine with the hot headed man. Since Tom's system is not supporting the current circumstances Harry ordered food for both of them.

"When you are planning to return to Britain" Harry initiated a conversation.  
"Soon" Tom answered in one word.  
"Will you come back here..."  
"Depends"  
"What about us..???"  
Tom looked directly to Harry's eyes. He felt uncomfortable. But something snapped in Tom's eyes. And Harry knew the next words won't be kind.

"Us..??? It was always you and Me. There is no US" he said in a detached tone.

"You were chasing me for past months.. and now there is nothing" Harry asked him in a playful manner.

"There was something. But not with you..when you said my Evan is dead and you are Harry Potter, the thing disappeared. I want him not you. Like you said You are just his apparition.  
A lie. You can never be him.." Harry sensed Tom's raising anger. He tried to keep his mouth shut. But Tom was not in a mood. He continued.

"You know what, now when I am thinking about all the happenings. I should say this, You are a bad luck. You born and your mother died, your father became a drunkard, when you come to the age, the real Lord of the Peverelle line lost his life and you have his title, the Peverelle title. Don't you feel any regret" Tom stopped a bit then faced Harry with more vigour.  
"You may have everything Evan had. I may have married you on a whim. But you can never be a good lord to the line, just like you failed me, you will fail your line. You are a worthless little boy. If you were half good as others James Potter wouldn't have sold you. You know what some of your friends said to me, when I announced our wedding, that you are a freak. And you have got a freaky magic..." Tom Riddle go on with his rantings while Harry sat there numbly. 

His mind told him to run away from the man. His each words were perfectly aimed. Every words struck where he wanted it. He realised he was a fool to follow his heart, Dora was wrong we shouldn't gave chance to a person who don't deserve it. 

The food they ordered come after some time, Harry kept his facade intact. Tom didn't had food. He sat there sneering at Harry. He felt like eating coal. Tom's words made sure to kill his hunger.He paid the bill and got out of the restaurant soon.

'Where next..???' Tom mocked him. Harry took him to another part of the mall and bought some more items which he added to the list just now. Then he called a taxi to go back to the hotel. He didn't tried to make new conversation with Tom. When they reached the hotel Harry decide to pick his last day's cloth from Tom's suite and he instructed the taxi to wait and went to get his dress. He also took the cloth he purchased for Tom. He didn't had the capacity to gave him directly, he decided to drop it in his room. 

When Harry appeared in his room. Tom avoided him outrightly. He didn't felt the need to talk with the boy again. Harry packed his washed clothes in his bag and dropped the packet in the couches. 

Tom rolled his eyes at Harry actions.

"Make sure to leave the room with that packet" Tom barked at him.  
"I bought it for you, you can keep it" he said plainly.  
"I don't need your muddy gifts. Where did you get the habits, from your mud blood mother...?? But she was already killed by the Grindelwald, then who..??? Your mud blood aunty.." 

"Tom..you are crossing the limit" Harry warned him.

"Tom..??? It's Lord Slytherin for you and your kind" Harry looked at the man. He felt humiliated, betrayed somewhere he hoped he will meet the charming man he spend the night with.  
But now nothing. He left the room without looking back.  
He took the packet with him while leaving the room.

*******************************

Harry wanted to erase Everything about the man from his mind. The bound felt beautiful, when they married. Whenever he came face to face with Tom. He felt his knees losing its strength. A sinful man. Good looking man, respected by everyone.

He have fallen for the man when he kissed him yesterday night. But he was afraid that he will get hurt. That he will be an innocent moth waiting to burn in the flame. And burned. What he did. He isn't dead. But he is wounded. Dangerously.

Harry don't remember anyone hurting him this much after he entered into wizarding world. He always kept his distance with others never letting them to hurt him. But every limits have been crossed today by a single person, whom he had fallen for. Tom...  
No

"It will be always Lord Slytherin from now onwards"

Harry wanted to let it out from his heart by screaming or crying but he didn't. He wasn't broken. But the accusations were accurate. Like Dursleys said he was a bad luck. Lord Slytherin just mentioned the truth. His demons from past started to appear infront of him. The green light took away his mother. Seven years of hell with Dursleys. Hate from James. And last His husband...

Harry hugged himself and lied in the bed. He cradled himself. He imagined his mother's magic singing for him.  
But,

Freak

The words ringed in his ears like a broken record.

*********************************

Tom wanted to hurt Harry the moment he appeared infront of him. His smile made him mad. 

After doing everything he had the audacity to come before him and smile at him.

His inner monster waited for the opportunity. He wanted to hurt him when he is helpless. Where he won't react and the public restaurant was the best match. He said what he want. He let his tongue to take the lead. Like his mind his tongue have the ability to cut one. And the work is done. Perfect murder of his happiness.  
How he hurted Tom with the reality, he hurted Harry back.

Tom is at peace now, Evan is the only one, who will be there in his heart. The last night when they kissed. When he kissed Harry. When he wanted to devour his little husband, he forgot that he loved Evans and Harry was the reason. He tried to take Evans place but he refused to become Evan. That's not acceptable.

Tom won't betray his love.  
He won't betray his Evan.

He have one more thing to do.

He called his faithful follower, Lucius Malfoy.  
****************************

Harry didn't went to look for Lord Slytherin again. He had a bruised heart. Wounded so much that he had to reassure himself that he is above the man he married. A better human.

He chanted to him that he is deserving like everyone. That he didn't deserved to be abused for seven years.  
But His mind supplied him with all wrong memories, he tried to believe, he is good and his parents loved him. Dora loved him. Amaya loved him. Draco loved him. He counted all the important people in his life. He chanted to himself, he is good and deserving. But unknown to him, his soon to be Ex-husband have planned some more surprises.

Harry potter received an official letter and a document informing him that the wedding he had with Lord Slytherin have been revoked. Lord Slytherin used his power as the beneficiary of the Peverelle family to revoke the marriage also he returned his share of Paverelle line as Harry's alimony.

Harry read the documents a hundred times trying to make the letters disappear. But nothing happened.

He is free...  
He is free from that man.  
He should have felt happy.  
But he didn't...

Like every other time. He have been rejected. Abandoned by another important person in his life.

He wanted to scream at someone.  
He wanted to meet his husband and ask him why...  
But the broken pride and his soul will never get together again.  
The eighteen year old boy was tired of surviving. Fighting for his rights. Telling himself the next stage of his life gonna beautiful. Better.  
But nothing.  
He didn't have the power to collect those broken pieces of his life, so that someone can break it again.  
He felt its better to sleep.  
Not death.  
But just sleeping.  
Without a care about the world.  
And he slept in his apartment. For days.

************************************

Thank you for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi readers,  
> Here is the next chapter.  
> I hope the it will make sense.  
> Let me know your thoughts.  
> As always  
> With 💓

Part 9 

\---------------------

Harry spend most of his days in his bed. He didn't gone out since the divorce declaration. He missed classes and lost his job. Once the well kept apartment slowly coated with dust. The letters left unopened, His muggle newspapers keep getting piled up in the front door. for weeks Harry Potter literally disappeared from the whole world. 

*******************************************  
Present

Hermione Granger traced Harry's smiling photo in the latest Prophet's edition. She felt proud about the man he became.  
Thinking back she realised they haven't regretted anything. They made correct decisions. And Harry's luck. The man had it abundantly, if anything his current state indicate.

Hermione Granger never intended to deceive her good friend. When Lord Slytherin approached her, she felt he was right. Or in all honesty he made her believe so. But later the way she found her friend in his apartment made her re-think about the man in a different light. 

Of course, The perfect manipulation was an art in which she had to invest time. Then.

Hermione was doubtful when she went to Harry's apartment. But the state she found her friend, gave her a minor heart attack. 

Hermione didn't had much friends before. Since she was a 'know it all' from her primary classes, she didn't had a chance. Above all, the freakish nature of her magic distanced everyone from her. When she went to beauxbaton, she was just a muggleborn, nobody ever given her a second glance. It was after meeting Harry she realised what is a friend like. He became her friend even before she realised. He never tried to use her for her brain, neither for any other nefarious purposes. Now thinking back she can see that as Harry's natural instinct. To make friends. To take the society's leftover like hers under his wings.

So when Lord Slytherin told her he want him back because he loves Harry. She thought it's cool to be the Cupid. 

Hermione loved Harry.  
If he wasn't married to the Other man. She may ended up dating him.  
But he is not her type, for sure. Even then she was ready to gamble her life with him. Because, he won't hurt her.  
She believed in him, like no one.  
So, when the boy once she known became his own ghost, she wasn't ready to accept it.  
She wanted her friend back.  
The way he was. 

Hermione without giving ear to harry cleaned the apartment and cooked food for Harry. He was in old clothes. With out bath his hair was so dry and sticky. He had dark circles around his eyes. He have lost weight. She felt like the life he held inside him was too small, That she felt too unprepared when dealing with him.

He looked so fragile.  
Broken.

He cried whenever the topic brought up.She let him cry.  
Hermione never thought the easy going talented powerful boy will turn into such a mess. She hadn't any idea what happened between the couple. It took some time to get the whole picture. 

Finding about the divorce. She was shocked.

The crying or talking things out didn't helped as she expected. Harry went back into his cage. Harry's prolonged silence and sleeping habits made Hermione worried. He was using sleep to avoid people. Even she found some muggle sleeping pills.

Gradually his health deteriorated from bad to worse.

After some days she started to coax to get a change in his surroundings. She forcefully made Harry attend the classes. Also, With help of her muggle father she took him to a muggle psychiatrists. Harry was reluctant at first.  
He tried to fight her. Each time she firmly stood beside him. She didn't let him slip through the narrow path.  
With the help of the doctor and continues sessions they made small changes. Harry started to visit the doctor regularly, without Hermione's blackmails. The help which Harry should have gotten when he was recovered from Dursleys, he got it little (too) late. 

Wizarding world never took the mental health as important as muggles. So the whole treatment had to be done in muggle way. Which means it took time. Approximately two years,to finish the treatment. By then Harry completed his masters. 

Hermione was surprised when Harry once asked her why she continued to support him like no one ever did. She smiled at him and she laughed out when he called her stubborn, because she didn't give him any choice other than accepting her as part of his life. 

During Harry's treatment he once said  
That he doesn't particularly feel anything for or against Lord Slytherin. Lord Slytherin just became a part of a group who knowingly hurted Harry Potter. Just like Dursleys who made sure to run salt on his wounds, Lord Slytherin did the same. He kind of selected his words and incidents which can make Harry doubt himself. He was a deadly politician.

But unlike Dursleys Harry loved the man. May be not for years. But from the moment they met in the cafe, he liked Lord Slytherin. Even when he found out about Evans he felt bad. Not pity. Bad. Kind of an understanding. Because he knew what love is capable of. How much it hurts. Each chances Harry given to the Lord was his own gambling for a better life. He was just eighteen then. And after all this when he got the divorce declaration, that rejection stung badly. 

Hermione pulled out from her thoughts. And put the news paper back in desk. She have work. And the green eyed man is a horrible employer at times.

*******************************************

Harry Peverelle was again getting hundreds of mails. Fan mails are hectic. Dealing with those take half of your life (or Victor told him so).  
Harry looked into the prophets story. He scrutinized the photo. They looked perfect. Victor have a charm that normally not found in Bulgarians. The letters were mostly fan mails. And some Wizengamont notices. He spend his time reading and replying some letters. And by the time he finished Rita Skeeter was waiting for him.

*******************************************  
Past

When Harry completed his post graduation he was confused.  
He needed a start. A perfect start. He was sure a door will open for him. Two years made him reconsider his plans. Harry never thought about the reason for the mishaps in his life. He was reluctant to deal with his life, then. He planned to run away from his life. And he did that after Hogwarts. That's why he chosen France. But now, he want to change it. How simply others played and broken his life. Just by twisting and tweaking the rules. He escaped from each of those demons, but the pain he suffered will never be forgotten. Each person including his father was part of the crime. 

Harry never bothered about the value of his wizengamont seats. It was always learning magic what he felt important. But just learning magic didn't look as exciting as he thought. He have power. Money and Name. If he want he can bring changes. May be not as easily as said. But nonetheless he can. 

He needed to prove his worth. Making people believe in him was important. Before that, having a reason to be heard before talking. 

It was Hermione who suggested him the muggle way of politics. Where the celebraties planning their way to politics. And with Draco's help they decided on a plan. Playing mind games was not Harry's strong point. Charming people and expressing his ideas like Lord Slytherin wasn't his best shot. So, they decided something simple. 

**************************************

Weeks later, Britain Daily Prophet announced Harry Paverelle as the newly appointed seeker of the Britain Quidditch team. The world cup in Bulgaria.  
Britain's main seeker retired abruptly. And Harry Paverelle was kind enough to took the place.

PS : No conspiracy involved.

*******************************************

After months of tiring training the Team Britain played and bought the snitch and cup to their home country. After eight decades team Britain touched the world cup, With a record timing of snitch catch. By the end of the season The British young wizards started to worship the name Paverelle among them. Hogwarts walls pinned with the smiling photos of the quidditch team. And the ever best seeker.

Harry soon became more busier than they expected. Harry made Hermione his personal assistant. She planned his life with the help of a muggle PR team. Which is still strange to the Wizarding world.  
While Harry Paverelle celebrated among the youngsters Lord Paverelle paved his way to the Political Britain with his cutting remarks and charming smiles. Within a span of five years the political Britain changed in a way, nobody expected.

******************************************

Tom riddle the widower cum divorcee spend his life fully divoted to the Politics after the alleged divorce. The connections and name he had as back up from France let him have the easy way. Not even Dumbledore's scheming stopped his political ascension. The followers whom he left in Britain had done their work marvelously. Years of planning for a take over under their Lord came to fruition while Tom Riddle elected as the senior under secretary for Minister Fudge.

Tom Riddle used his Charm and name to ensnare the old man to pull the string and he became the puppet master of the minister.  
While his professional life took a desired twist. His personal life was at disadvantage. The night Harry Potter refused to be his dead lover, Tom riddle childishly played with the boy and broken his heart. None of his actions were innocent. He was aware the effect of his each words and doings. 

But divorcing the boy had some repercussions that he didn't expected. The time he spent with his ex-husband was imprinted in his mind too much that, he missed the younger man. It started too slow. Losing his concentration. Losing interest in work. Unpredictable mood swings. Lord Slytherin even checked himself for any curses. But still he was unaware about the reason for his predicament. Balancing and concentrating on his political scheming became too much for him at a time.

Finally, a morning version of Daily Prophet did the magic.

Tom Riddle found the reason for his all problem grinning at him in the front page of daily Prophet with the ever first caught snitch, in the Quidditch world cup. Tom lost his breathe at his first glance. The young man had a proud look at his face. After their divorce it was first time Tom Riddle got a look at his ex-husband. Tom was aware the first two years Harry remained in France, and he completed his education from there too. But Lord Slytherin wasn't informed about his selection in Quidditch. He considered chasing the man again but their last meet and later events didn't let him do that. 

So, Tom Riddle waited.

The Wizarding world celebrated Harry Paverelle. Whether it is in sports or other social issues. Harry Paverelle suddenly became one of the prominent figures, whom wizarding world given ears to.  
None of his interviews gone unnoticed by the wizards. Harry Paverelle became the icon of youth for the younger generation.

Within the last six years Harry Paverelle spotted with number of dates and hookups. Tom Riddle spend a part of his time to chase them off (anonymously,  
of course). When Harry Paverelle celebrated his after divorce bachelor life, Tom had to maintain the perfect politician persona. Tom riddle seethed each time, Harry Peverelle appear with a new fling. He was aware about his own shenanigans but still..

Tom always thought Harry will become part of the crowd. So he didn't cared. But Harry never made it to the crowd. 

Another surprising thing was, Tom Riddle/Lord Slytherin had started to see him as Harry, never once the name Evan gone through his mind while discussing Harry. A late realization from Tom. But now he can see what Harry meant. If Harry didn't refused him then, Tom Riddle would have considered him a just a replacement without his own likes and dislikes.

First time Harry made remarks about the incompetence of Ministry and auror force, regarding a raising terrorist group, Voldemort and troop did became worried. Tom was aware Harry can end this hide and seek anytime he want. But he didn't. He gave hints to the British wizards in different ways. But they never picked it up.  
Tom Riddle was not at all interested to raise as a dark lord, if he can overtake the ministry in legal means. Since he is now the senior under secretary, his goals are not so far. But Harry's single comment will destroy their whole work. Later he realised Harry didn't want to do anything with him or his troops. But he created a different political dilemma.  
Each time Voldemort's parallel government made a move in wizengamont it was crossed by the light side and a small number of gray lords. A fraction neither light nor dark was growing under Harry Peverelle. They aren't much in numbers but to cross the light fraction they support dark. And vise versa.

Since both the Light and Dark can never work together. Their plan worked perfectly. Likewise the gray fraction did tried to pass some bills, but just to spite them, others voted against. As of now, the whole system and rule making is suffering under their underhanded politics.

But Tom particularly like one bill Harry Paverell wanted to pass, in the last wizengamont. The proposal was about limiting the powers of the Lord of the house. Regarding upbringing, marriage and education of a child under a particular lord's care. The bill had provision against child abuse. If a child is placed with anyone other than parents the Ministry have to arrange a routine check up to examine physical and mental health.  
In case of marriage, the blind arrangement have to change. The child's consent should taken into consideration. Above all the childrens should be informed about their rights and responsibilities. So Hogwarts should include the said items in Caricculam.

The proposal was good, the subject did make sense. Relevant to current system. But passing it wouldn't help their cause. So they had to vote against.

Harry Potter didn't made any comments on the rejected bill. That is quite concerning. Harry always entertained the wizarding world with his remarks. He is funny and charming in a way that nobody expected.

Tom Riddle thought regretfully. He was reading the daily prophet. where Harry was enjoying in hands of his new eye candy. Victor krum. Tom wanted to complain about the unfairness, don't these people have boys in their own place. Why would a Bulgarian date a Britain Wizard. Tom Riddle know how to chase them off surely. But he was tired. Why can't Harry keep his life a bit better. Always gossips and speculations even about the size of his penis and tightness of his ass.

He don't know where did that came from. But the statement had a ring.

Tom Riddle wrote the threatening letter, attached the special crucio with a confundus charm, it is an improved version applied in parsel tongue along with some complicated wand movements. And send it to the French Wizard.  
Let's see how much time he will stay around his ex-husband.

*******************************************

Harry Peverelle was disappointed when the bill didn't get passed. He did considerable damage to each troops in past years. But the bill was purely for the goodness of Children. He have expected Dumbledore to support the cause. But about whom we are talking. The bigots took their revenge, can't blame them.

When the bill got rejected Harry was planning to release a political statement but the wizengamont, outrightly ignored the bill proposal, not even gave an official press release. Normally the proposed bills will be getting an official recognition from ministry (an article about the bill will be issued in Prophet) but both sides did their work really well that they didn't even get a chance to tell the public what it really means and how it will work. 

Their bigotry doesn't have a limit. But Harry Peverelle knows how to get public on his side. 

*****************************************

Minister of magic Cornelius fudge was having a good day. He have satisfied both Dumbledore and Lord Slytherin by sacking the Bill of gray fraction.

He didn't even let them to have a press release as per Dumbledore's request.  
Without realising the storm in horizon,  
He slept. Contently.  
***************************************

Tom Riddle was feeling cheerful the next morning. His official stalking team for Harry, reported that Victor krum broke up with Harry Peverelle in their last night dinner. So the task is done.  
But he is not planning to continue this cat and mouse play with Harry. He is gonna talk with him and make amends.

The morning newspaper was lying innocently in his table. He got a cup of tea and opened the first page.  
The first thing caught his eyes was the copy of the letter he wrote to Victor krum.

What the hell.

A distraught Harry Paverell talking about his break up,  
No.  
'Break ups'  
for past years. And all the blame goes to his mysterious stalker who have threatened his lovers. Harry Peverelle depicted as the motherless boy who grown up with muggles, And the story cover Harry Peverelle child abuse case. In which Harry gave special mention to Dumbledore and his manipulations. (Which didn't got deserved attention earlier due to Dumbledore's involvement). The story cover his entire life and Tom Riddle himself became  
a villain in later parts. Their divorce and his single decision to end their wedding everything was there in the paper, written for entire Wizarding world, to read.But the interesting part was were Harry mentioning about changes.

Rita Skeeter ask him what he done for other children out there. (Such an innocent question).  
And all the dam broke lose. The later part is about the bill which got rejected by the wizengamont, since the ministry didn't even gave a press release about the proposal Harry Peverelle did everything to educate the magicals about the bill. 

In other words Harry Paverell knows how to Play. Tom Riddle took a moment to decide the course of action. He have alerted Lord Malfoy. And arranged to release an official statement behalf of Lord Slytherin. He have to meet the young man.  
They have crossed their way once or twice. But they were cautious enough to ignore each other. But now Tom Riddle have to do some damage control.

By the time he got ready. He was already getting some howlers.

*******************************************  
Dumbledore was having breakfast in great hall. When the copy of daily prophet got delivered.  
He made sure everything went well for past days. Even though Harry Peverelle continued to be a nuisance, with help of Minister Fudge he got that issue under control. But everything went vain. 

The Potter boy simply discredited him.  
Even though Tom Riddle was in the story it have loopholes. He will get away but for Albus. It's difficult. Albus Dumbledore is already in a shaky relationship with most of the authority figures. Even Minister Fudge is reluctant to follow his command. Since he didn't supported the last bill, lit of light wizards think he played dirty against Lord Paverelle. The news report will be the last nail. He don't think he Stand a chance unless some miracles happen. 

*******************************************

Harry Paverell didn't want to print his entire life for wizarding world. But he can't let Dumbledore get away this time. The wizengamont is not doing anything worth for past some years. Eliminating the dark lord is not easy as said. Because the dark fraction working based on their common goal. And manipulating them for another purpose is not possible. And the light lords like Longbottoms, Bones, Smith's and etc. They vote and work for fair reasons. So removing Dumbledore from their leader position will lead those people to support the next best option. Which is definitely his troop.

Lord Slytherin will get his due.  
The stroke against Lord Slytherin will be out near to the election. That's why he waited. But by the look of the support he is receiving right now, Lord Slytherin may have to work a little hard to be back on Britain's favour.  
Harry was getting ready for his quidditch practices. The next season is already up.  
He have to meet with Victor before starting for the training ground. Victor krum and Harry met through Hermione. They instantly hit off due to their undying love towards Quidditch. When the bill got rejected he purposefully let Rita to print, the news about their affair. And as usual his stalker did send a letter with a strong Cruciatus Curse attached. Harry have heard about the letter from his ex-boyfriends. He was also aware the source of the letter. But never did he tried to confront Lord Slytherin.

When Victor got the letter as he expected, he called Rita and let her quill have the field. He needed a reason to talk about the bill. Which is better than his own life. Where every grown ups fucked with his sanity. The great great Wizarding Britain will never forgive them behalf of Harry Paverelle.

Harry smirked at himself. He never expected to get such fan following. But he got. All thanks to their hardwork. He will never downplay the efforts of muggle PR team that Hermione arranged. 

As expected Harry got a letter with the Slytherin crest, requesting his time for a face to face conversation.  
Harry snickered. It took bloody six fucking years for his ex-husband to write to him. So, why don't he wait some more time. He folded the letter neatly and kept inside his folder.

Harry felt a lot better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
